Harry Potter y el secreto mas antiguo de la magia
by Don Shon
Summary: Por que no es tan facil deshacerce de Lord voldemort, y ahora no piensa desperdiciar su segunda oportunidad.
1. Capitulo 1 Una segunda oportunidad

Hola a todos.

Me vi en la necesidad de escribir mi propio final a la saga, por que me parecio que la señora Rowling estaba media aburrida de Riddle, y lo desecho de una manera que no concordaba con el poderio del personaje, segun mi punto de vista, hubiese costado un poco mas terminar con el, y quiero aclarar que no soy pro voldemort, solo me parecio justo hacerlo luchar mas por su vida. La historia se situa inmediatamente despues del 7° libro, sin contemplar el epilogo, aun no me decido si lo respetare o no.

Estube conversando con otro autor de un fic, del Hacedor de reyes, es el mejor que el leido por si acaso xD!, me dio unos consejos y de paso me dijo que para su gusto el tema que elegi estaba muy trillado, quisas sea verdad, pero esta historia era como una cuenta pendiente, asi que para reponer mi falta de originalidad en el tema, me comprometo en desarrollar una historia complementaria muy atrayente, y lo mejor seran las escenas de accion :D!

Bueno sean piadosos, es mi primer fic, por lo que seran de gran importancia sus comentarios, me haran crecer y mejorar, ademas segun lo que me digan me arriesgo o no a publicar el segundo capitulo :D!

Los primeros capitulos sera mas o menos breves, ya que los califique como "capitulos conectores". Este en particular me gusto bastante como me quedo, cumple su cometido. A leer y espero de corazon que les guste.

Por ahora todos los personajes son de autoria de la sra Rowling, y tambien un muy brevisimo fragmento del capi, pero casi ni se nota :D .

**acuerdence de dejarme sus comentarios!!!!!**

**Don Shon.**

**Capitulo 1. Una segunda oportunidad.**

Ambos contrincantes describían círculos perfectos de manera inconsciente, se movían sigilosamente mirándose a los ojos, estudiando la mirada del otro y tratando de prevenir el próximo movimiento. Era de suma importancia mantenerse concentrado y completo en estos momentos, pronto ya podría descansar, ya faltaba poco, este sin duda alguna era el ultimo enfrentamiento, el tan esperado y temido encuentro, por lo que había luchado por tanto tiempo, tenerlo a un par de pasos apuntándolo con la varita, ya todo había acabado, al fin.

Un rayo rojo estallo repentinamente cruzando el cielo encantado sobre ellos cuando el borde del sol deslumbrante apareció por el borde del alfeizer de la ventana mas cercana. La luz golpeo ambas caras al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la de Voldemort pareciera repentinamente un borrón llameante. Harry oyó a la voz mas aguda gritar y también el grito esperando lo mejor, apuntando la varita de Draco.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Expelliarmus!

La explosión fue como un disparo de cañón, y la llamas doradas que estallaron entre ellos, marcando el circulo que habian estado trazando, en el punto donde los hechizos colisionaron. Voldemort vio su propio rayo verde encontrándose con el del chico y devolviéndose contra el mismo, en solo medio segundo se dio cuenta de todo lo que lo rodeaba, logro reconocer el rostro de la mayoría de los que proximaban su ubicación, se dio cuenta al fin de lo mortal que era en ese momento, un miedo, como el que nunca había sentido, se apodero de cada una de sus células. Sus planes, sus metas, su esfuerzo se habían desvanecido, ya no tenia nada, había sido derrotado por un mocoso escurridizo, él, el señor de las tinieblas, el mas grande mago de toda la historia, el que rozara la inmortalidad como ningún otro mago, ahora estaba a tan solo un suspiro de su muerte.

El rayo golpeo de lleno el rostro del villano, y la mente de Lord Voldemort abrazo con todas sus fuerzas su ultimo rayo de esperanza, su segunda oportunidad.

En el mismo momento, en el que un grito muy agudo, desgarraba el ambiente alrededor de un gigantesco castillo, en un hospital muggle de Londres daba a luz Lorie Bean, una joven muggle de 16 años, de clase media, hija de Richard Bean y Annie Bean. Lorie no hubiese imaginado jamás la existencia de la magia, solo la creía capaz en cuentos infantiles, donde generalmente las brujas eran horrendas, la mayoría tenia una verruga gigante en la punta de la nariz, y todas eran muy malas y despiadadas.

Su padre, Richard, no podía decir lo mismo, el era un squib, había crecido en un ambiente mágico, rodeado de varitas mágicas, elfos domésticos y escobas voladoras, en realidad provenía de una muy buena familia mágica, sangres puras, todos cuidaban fanáticamente su status sanguíneo, salvo por un par de ovejas negras, que habían sido apartadas y borradas del árbol genealógico en un suspiro. Richard era el menor de cuatro hermanos, sus tres mayores eran pertenecientes a la respetable casa de Slytherin, en Hogwarts, y el, obviamente, no quería ser menos, quería ser un Slytherin, y hacerle la vida imposible a unos cuantos Gryffindor.

Los once años de Richard habían llegado, pero no el despertar mágico, y menos aun la tan esperada carta de Hogwarts. Su anticuada y despiadada madre lo echo a la calle al otro día de su cumpleaños, el pobre Richard, desamparado, pero sobre todo muy dolido y decepcionado de su madre pero aun más de si mismo, decidió perder todo vínculo con la vida mágica, olvidar lo que mas ansiaba en su niñez y tanto lo castigaba ahora. Se traslado a un sector muggle para vivir su desgraciada vida junto con personas que no lo creyeran un bicho raro, gente al fin y al cabo como el. Paso tiempos muy difíciles adaptándose a ese desconocido mundo, a los 16 años conoció a Annie, que luego de un maravilloso noviazgo, se transformo es su esposa, logro salir adelante con ella y alcanzar una situación mucho mas estable de lo que había vivido años antes, se sentía feliz de lo que había logrado, y al fin había logrado disminuir el fantasma de su niñez, ahora era un muggle completamente feliz.

Pasaron los años y tuvieron a su única hija, Lorie, tardaron bastante en hacerse con la paternidad, debido a problemas de salud por parte de Annie, pero al fin había llegado una niña maravillosa, ejemplar, muy aplicada en los estudios y una hija muy cariñosa, todo lo que sus padres podían pedir, definitivamente la vida le volvía a sonreír a Richard.

Lorie era una niña alegre, contenta de lo que le había tocado vivir, era verdad de que de vez en cuando había que apretarse el cinturón para poder pasar un mes complicado, pero eso era lo de menos, ella amaba demasiado a sus padres y sabia reconocer los esfuerzos que ellos hacían por ella, por lo que ella los ayudaba lo mas que podía.

Pero las cosas cambiaron abruptamente, la felicidad se destrozo, fue absorbida, tal como si un dementor hubiese rondado el techo de la casa de los Bean, un hecho macabro golpeo a la familia.

Lorie volvía un día a casa después de clases, un poco mas tarde que la mayoría de los otros días, porque tubo que adelantar un trabajo complicadísimo para la clase de ciencias; Volvía sola, ya se estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidió tomar un atajo, y atravesar un sitio eriazo, nunca lo había hecho, por que su madre le decía que era peligroso atravesar por esa jungla de matorrales. Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, no sabia como y ya estaba tumbada en el suelo boca a bajo, le dolía tremendamente la mejilla, y sentía un gusto desagradable a sangre en la boca, estaba totalmente desorientada, no tubo tiempo para hacer nada mas que entreabrir los ojos, cuando sintió un peso tremendo sobre su cuerpo, aun halito a licor añejo le envolvió su rostro, y sintió el desagradable sonido de ropa rasgándose, no se dio cuenta que era su propia ropa hasta que el frio ascendió por sus piernas ya desnudas, la voltearon de manera muy brusca, de forma que contemplo un cielo ya estrellado, sus piernas fueron separadas de manera animalesca produciendo un dolor horrible, seguido de uno mucho peor, en su vida había sentido tal sufrimiento, tenia mucho miedo, hubiese preferido morir a seguir soportando eso, comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba al compas de la dolorosa penetración. Poco a poco dejo de escuchar los terribles gemidos, la visión se le nublaba, y en un momento perdió el conocimiento.

Luego de eso la vida de los Bean no había vuelto a ser lo mismo, no era culpa de ninguno de ellos, pero cada uno se culpaba por el acontecimiento, paso un largo tiempo hasta que dejaron de sentir lastima por Lorie, y decidieron afrontar las cosas que habían pasado. Nunca se paso por la mente de los integrantes de la familia someter a Lorie a un aborto, podían salir adelante, muchas veces lo habían hecho, criarían a la criatura, seria un Bean sin ninguna vergüenza.

El hijo de Lorie había nacido un mes antes de lo pronosticado, en todo el embarazo no había habido complicaciones, a pesar de la cruel concepción, y de los malos ánimos de su madre en los primeros meses. Las contracciones habían aparecido tan solo una hora antes del parto, no dio tiempo ni siquiera de pensar, era como si el bebe hubiese acudido a alguna llamada, y no pudiese esperar un solo momento mas en el vientre de su madre.

El niño era un macho bastante hermoso, a pesar de la sangre que lo cubría y el tono purpura de su piel, tenia facciones finas y bien definidas, poco propias de un bebe recién nacido, no lloraba, ni siquiera cuando recibió el palmetazo del medico que lo trajo al este mundo. Lorie estaba extasiada, solo quería tener a su hijo en sus brazos, y compensarle de alguna manera la falta de un padre.

Richard y Annie entraron en la sala en la que se encontraban descansando su hija y nieto, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que podrían haber sentido en el pasado, en estos momentos estaban muy felices y dichosos. la llegada de un nieto venia a ser una especie de terapia familiar, ambos ya tenían su edad avanzada, por lo que les parecía muy bella la llegada de este nuevo integrante en la familia.

-¿Como te sientes amor?- pregunto con dulce voz Annie a su hija.

-Estoy muy cansada, pero feliz.- dijo la muchacha y le dio un beso cariñoso a su hijo.

-Es un varón realmente guapo, se nota que es un Bean.- dijo orgullosamente Richard acercándose a su nieto para acariciarlo.- ¿Decidiste el nombre que va a llevar?.

-Erik, Erik Bean.- dijo la muchacha con convicción, como si lo hubiese decidido hace años.

-Erik Bean...- repitió pensativo su padre.- Richard hubiese sonado mucho mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Richard!- lo reprocho su esposa divertida.-¡que egocéntrico!

Hubo una carcajada general entre los Bean, Annie se acerco al catre, y le quito a Erik de los brazos a su hija. lo miro divertida, y le dijo con voz melosa:

-Hola hermoso, bienvenido a la familia, querido.

-¿Erik Bean, eh?, bienvenido a los Bean, pequeñín, espero saques la misma inteligencia que tu madre.-dijo Richard, abrazando con un brazo a su mujer, y con la otra mano haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño en el mentón.

-Okey familia, es hora de dejar descansar a la madre y al bebe, mañana pueden volver temprano a ver a su nieto.- les dijo a los Bean una enfermera, que no tenia cara de querer concederles unos minutos mas de visita.

-Esta bien. Querida, que descanses, mañana volveremos temprano a ver como estan.- le dijo su madre, entregándole cuidadosamente el bebe.

-Adiós, amor, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Richard dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

Lorie se quedo en silencio, contemplando a su hijo, lo amaba, se esforzaría por darle lo mejor, que fuera un niño normal.

Algo en el rostro de Erik llamaba profundamente la atención de su madre, era hermoso, pero había algo mas, en sus ojos, no eran ojos extrañados, de explorador de un nuevo mundo, había algo en su mirada que le restaba humanidad. Quizás simplemente el bebe estaría igual de agotado que ella, ya tendrian toda una vida para conocerse mejor, seria mejor descansar. Le dio un beso tierno en la frente a Erik.

-Que descanses, mi amor.

Pero un momento, solo una fracción de segundo, antes de parpadear Lorie Bean hubiese jurado ver un destello rojizo en los ojos de Erik.


	2. Capitulo 2 Fue solo un sueño

Hola a todos, a los que ya conocen mi historia les agradesco los reviews que recibi.

recomienden mi historia para que se masifique :D!

bueno sigo con los "capitulos conectores", pero este tiene su porcion de drama alfinal, ahi opinan que les parecio la escena. para que no sse desesperen, les anticipo que pronto caera una boomba, sean pacientes :D!!

bueno los dejo con el segundo capitulo de mi historia, ojala les guste, y comenten, **COMENTEN!**! :DD!

**Don Shon.**

**Capitulo 2. Fue sólo un sueño.**

Despertó, luego de lo que a él le parecieron días, su cuerpo aún estaba resentido, pero mentalmente era un hombre nuevo. Vio hacia la ventana, había un sol hermoso y radiante, por lo que dedujo que era de mañana, esto significaba que como mínimo había dormido un día entero. No se levanto inmediatamente, se quedo ahí, acostado mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, rememorando los hechos acontecidos el último año, parecía tan lejano el día que había abandonado para siempre el número cuatro de Privet Drive, la muerte de Ojo Loco, la boda de Bill y Fleur, incluso el hecho de haber abandonado el banco de los magos volando en el lomo de un dragón, y eso que había sucedido tan sólo cuarenta y ocho horas atrás; Todo esto parecía parte de otra vida, una etapa separada por una gran muralla, ahora era un hombre libre para vivir como una persona normal, ya no debía esconderse, planear asaltos o batallas suicidas, ahora si podía ser feliz.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Ron, tenía buena cara, en comparación a la que se había acostumbrado a verle cada vez que tenia hambre, traía la mirada perdida, pero aun así se veía feliz. Harry hizo ademán de levantarse y Ron se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierto.

-¡Vaya!, al fin se despierta, señor Potter.- dijo el pelirrojo divertido.- Venía a ver qué tal estabas.

-¿Cuánto dormí?- dijo Harry distraído, mientras buscaba las zapatillas de levantarse.

-Como veintitantas horas, ya había pensado que te habías ido en el sueño.- dijo Ron entre risas.

-Sí que hubiese sido el colmo, morir en el sueño después de todos los peligros que pasamos los últimos 7 años.

Ambos amigos se largaron a reír, por un rato simplemente se miraron aún sonrientes, el hecho de estar ahí parados, riéndose, era como un sueño maravilloso.

-Gracias, hermano...-le dijo Harry a Ron, de forma solemne.

-De qué estás hablando Harry, ya somos libres, gracias a ti.

-Jamás lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes a mi lado, muchas veces me sentí realmente derrotado, pero ustedes me mantuvieron activo y con la moral alta, sin ustedes definitivamente todo sería muy distinto.

-Bueno, somos un equipo, ¿no?- le dijo Ron, y acercó se a Harry para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿bajas a tomar desayuno?- dijo el pelirrojo, secándose disimuladamente un par de rebeldes lágrimas.

-Eemm, sí... en un momento estoy abajo, sólo deja darme una ducha.

-Okay, nos vemos abajo entonces, hermano.-dijo Ron, abandonando la habitación.

Harry iba bajando las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos y se encontró con una sala común prácticamente vacía, había sólo un par de alumnos conversando en un rincón cercano a la ventana, ambos al ver a Harry le saludaron muy entusiasmados, y éste se sintió algo avergonzado, no estaba nada acostumbrado a estos ataques de admiración por parte de los demás, es más, le parecía muy extraño que no cuchichearan a sus espaldas o lo miraran como si fuera un loco.

Llegó a un Gran Comedor muy bullicioso, aunque no hubiese estado tan lleno como de costumbre, a medida que avanzaba por entre las mesas recibía saludos y gritos de aprecio de todos lados. Identificó a sus amigos en una mesa cercana, y se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente.

-¡Harry!- Hermione se le abalanzo, y lo envolvió en un abrazo apretado.- Vaya, bello durmiente, pensé que solo la princesa podría despertarte.

Ambos se rieron brevemente, pero ninguno de sus amigos pareció entender el chiste.

-Chiste muggle.- aclaró Hermione con fastidio.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?.- dijo Harry, sentándose en la mesa y tomando un plato de huevos con tocino y un vaso con zumo de calabaza.

-No hemos sabido nada muy concreto, McGonagall, Kings, mi padre y un montón de otros magos, están reunidos hace mucho en el despacho de la directora. Tienen mucho que hacer, sobre todo con el colegio, si quieren abrir el próximo curso.- dijo Ron mientras engullía un trozo de tarta de manzana.

-¿Qué pasará con los cuerpos de nuestros amigos?- preguntó Harry, tratando de no mirar a Ron en esos momentos, Todavía tenía en la retina el cadáver de Fred entre los escombros luego de la explosión.

-Mañana se hará un funeral general para los caídos, aquí en los jardines.- dijo al fin Luna, que se le veía muy contenta.

-Y mañana mismo partirá el expreso de Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade, para los que deseen irse en él.- dijo Neville, que estaba sentado al lado de Luna.

Harry se sorprendió de la forma que había cambiado el rostro y la actitud de Neville, ya no era el niño redondo y tímido que había conocido en primero, ahora era todo un hombre, ya no se veía nada tímido, más bien, su rostro demostraba confianza, valentía. Se sentía muy agradecido con él, él se había encargado de destruir el último Horrocrux, se había enfrentado solo a Voldemort, cuando nadie se hubiese tan sólo planteado tal locura, sin él, quién sabe qué hubiese pasado. En realidad había necesitado de toda esa gente que se encontraba en el castillo en esos momentos, todos aportaron gran valor al quedarse a combatir, qué afortunado se sentía al fin, al tener amigos como ellos.

El día pasó volando, luego del desayuno se dio el lujo de pasear por los jardines del castillo, estuvo con amigos y acompaño a los Weasleys, que cuidaban el cuerpo de Fred, como si fuera a lanzar una de sus bromas en cualquier momento. No había nada que deseara más que poder abrazar a Ginny y consolarla, besarla y decirle cuánto la amaba; Todavía no habían tenido tiempo para conversar acerca de ellos, pero no le pareció nada apropiado comentar el tema antes del funeral de Fred, estaba seguro, que, sin duda tendría un momento para hablar con ella.

En la noche se fue temprano al dormitorio de los chicos, luego de una agradable cena, aún sentía el cuerpo cansado, por lo que decidió recostarse en su cama, con las cortinas del dosel apartadas para platicar con Ron, que estaba acostado en la cama de al lado, también con pinta de agotado.

-Bueno, supongo que el próximo año vamos a tener que volver aquí, para terminar nuestro último año.- decía pensativamente Ron, mientras jugueteaba con el desiluminador entre sus dedos.

-Supongo que sí, creo que al fin podríamos esperar un año tranquilo en Hogwarts.

-¡Hey! pelitieso. Mírate... eres Harry Potter, no serias el mismo sin un par de problemas.- dijo riéndose Ron, y Harry se le unió a las carcajadas, hacían años que no se reían tantas veces al día, esto era como una terapia increíble.

-Será muy extraño volver a Grimmauld Place, sin ustedes...

-¿Qué?, ni hablar Harry, lo estuvimos conversando hoy con mi madre, y definitivamente te vienes con nosotros a La Madriguera. No me pongas cara de niñito contrariado, ya está decidido, todos están de acuerdo, ya que ni George, ni Percy ocupan sus antiguas habitaciones, no habrá ningún problema.

-Yo... emmm...

-No habrás pensado que te dejaría volver solo a esa horrible casa, con un cuadro chillón y un elfo medio loco.- dijo Ron divertido.

-Bueno pensando en ese par de componentes, será un alivio irme a La Madriguera.- dijo resignado, pero muy contento Harry.

-Será un verano fantástico,- dijo Ron incorporándose- ya no tienes que volver con los muggles esos, y además somos mayores de edad, podremos salir a los pueblos cercanos y conocer bellas chicas muggles.

-Un momento, ¿no estabas tan desesperado por besar a Hermione hace un par de días?

-Oh... sí, lo de las chicas muggle era sólo una idea loca, además con Hermione no hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar de esos temas aún, supongo que por el momento no tenemos nada... formal...aún- dijo el muchacho, poniéndose rojo con lo último que dijo.- y cómo va tu corazoncillo de héroe, ¿hablaste ya con Ginny?, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No... aún...mira, yo a Ginny la amo, estoy seguro de que es con ella que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a recibir mil cruciatus si alguna vez la hago sufrir.- dijo Harry algo avergonzado.

-No hay problema hermano, te prefiero cien veces a ti, que a cualquier otro sabandija, además, estoy seguro de que Ginny siente lo mismo por ti.

Con esto último Harry se quedó pensando, mirando el techo. Ahora que lo mencionaba, era la primera vez que pensaba en un futuro más allá de la batalla final con Voldemort, nunca había pensado qué pasaría después de ello. Ahora que lo hacía sólo se veía con Ginny, no cabía otra posibilidad, realmente estaba enamorado de ella, y estaba convencido que ella de él también. De pronto se encontró recreando una bella casa de campo, en la que revoloteaban varios niños, algunos morenos y otros pelirrojos, jugaban alegremente, volaban en escobas y todos eran muy felices. Con estos pensamientos, entonces al fin, se quedó dormido profundamente.

Se encontraba solo, seguramente en una localidad muggle, por como eran los edificios, estaba en una especie de callejón muy largo, no alcanzaba a ver el final. Estaba extrañado, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, tan sólo minutos antes había estado hablando con Ron en la habitación de los chicos, en Hogwarts, y ahora estaba, quizás, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí. Pero más allá de la extrañeza que le producía estar ahí, había algo en ese callejón que le llamaba la atención, era algo que sin duda se encontraba al final del callejón, donde no se podía ver nada, algo que se retorcía y producía sonidos desagradables, se sentía como un bulto tratando de desenredarse, pero que le estaba costando trabajo lograrlo. Harry avanzó hacia la fuente del ruido, sentía temor, pero aun así avanzaba, era como si su cuerpo se moviera sin permiso, al seguir, el ruido se hacia más desesperado y más estremecedor, ahora se escuchaban gemidos y sonidos guturales, que le erizaban los vellos a Harry, ¿qué podía ser aquello, que le parecía estremecedor, pero a la vez, extrañamente familiar?

Llegó al final del callejón, y efectivamente, se enfrentó a un bulto de sabanas, ya algo deshecho, Harry por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que sostenía la varita con su mano, apuntó temeroso hacia el bulto, y éste se desenredó por completo. En su interior había un bebé muy bello, pero de facciones algo duras, como si hubiese estado enojado por algo. Casi se le fue el alma del cuerpo, cuando situó sus propios ojos en los del niño, estos destellaban de un color rojo, rojo sangre. El rostro del bebe mutó en una horrible mueca, que trataba de simular una sonrisa, y fijó sus enrojecidos ojos en los de Harry.

-Harry Potter...

-¡Nooo!- Harry volvía a estar en su cama, acostado en la habitación de los chicos, en el castillo. Lo miraba Ron, en cuclillas a su lado, tenía cara de preocupación.

-Harry. ¿Qué demonios te paso?, ¿lo viste?, ¿volviste a soñar con el?.

-No Ron, tranquilo, fue sólo un sueño.


	3. capitulo 3 Gracias por su valentia

Hola a todos

los saludo a mas de una semana de haber publicado, el capitulo lo tenia escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero queria marcar la frecuencia de las publicaciones, que, si es que de aqui en adelante todo sale bien o como lo espero, seria una vez por semana, osea todos los lunes.

Quizas a mas de alguno le va a parecer tedioso el capitulo, pero para mi era totalmente necesario, la pase muy bien escribiendo este capitulo, y se nota parece por que es el mas largo de los tres que llevo hasta el momentofue como una liberacion de sentimientos, es mi propio homenaje a estos personajes. Ojala les guste.

Sobre los comentarios, de verdad que es sumamente iportante ir sabiendo lo que opinan de la historia, asi puedo comprov¿bar si voy bien o debo cambiar algo, acepto todo tipo de quejas y felicitaciones, y por sobre todo acepto ideas, si desean darmelas por privado les dejo mi msn, ahi pueden hablar con migo, preguntarme cosas y maltratarme por mis locas ideas.

bueno eso, aunque suene muy latero y repetitivo, **por favor dejen sus reviews, de verdad que me serviran.**

**saludos a todos.**

**Don shon**

**Capitulo 3. Gracias por su Valentía.**

Para Harry el día había comenzado mucho antes de salir el sol, luego de haberse despertado con aquella pesadilla no pudo volver a dormir, había quedado mas perturbado de lo que quiso aparentar con Ron, aquella aguda voz le quedo rondando en la cabeza por largo rato, pese a esto, no quería seguir pensando en lo sucedido, siempre que soñaba con el, significaba algo malo, por no decir que siempre que lo veía en sueño era por que los estaba rondando, y eso era definitivamente imposible ahora, estaba muerto, el mismo lo había matado y había visto su cadáver, lo mas seguro era que su subconsciente lo estuviese traicionando, se obligo a creer que tal pesadilla se debía nada mas a la costumbre de soñar con el en el ultimo tiempo, ya no volvería a ocurrir, no debía ocurrir.

No soporto mas estar acostado, estaba recién asomando el sol por entre las montañas, se vistió sin prisa, bajo a la sala común, y sin sorpresa comprobó que estaba totalmente desierta, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que le dio unos muy cordiales buenos días, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajo unos cuantos pisos sin encontrarse con nadie. En el segundo piso se encontró con Nick Casi Decapitado, que se empeño en entablar una conversación, no había sido el único que se le había acercado mas a Harry, aunque con Nick siempre había sido bastante amigable.

-Señor Potter, que agrado encontrarlo tan temprano por mi camino.- dijo con una pronunciada reverencia el casi degollado.

-El agrado sin duda es mío, Sir Nicholas.- dijo Harry muy educadamente, no quería ser menos.

-Déjeme decirle, señor Potter, que me siento tremendamente orgulloso de ser el fantasma representante de la casa de Gryffindor, y mas aun, de ser su amigo, ya que, hemos tenido una estrecha relación de amistad durante su estadía en el castillo todos estos años. Muchas gracias por todo, señor Potter.

-Ni me lo diga, Nick, desde hace mucho que había comprendido que era una obligación para mi, solo debía hacerlo rápido.- dijo Harry, medio cortante, ya que había recibiendo agradecimientos y comentarios en el ultimo día, ya estaba bastante agotado de todo eso.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias, Harry, ahora no te retengo mas en tu camino, que tengas un buen día.

-Buenos días Sir Nicholas.

Siguió bajando los pisos, en busca del Gran Comedor, al llegar ahí, se encontró con un salón poco poblado. Mas que nada, padres de los estudiantes que aun permanecían en el castillo, viudas, viudos y padres de los caídos, algunos profesores, y uno que otro mago importante, reconocidos del ministerio. Harry se sentó junto al señor y la señora Weasley, que estaban ya desayunando, estaban bastante silenciosos, y Harry no podía reprochar su falta de comunicación, cualquier ser humano estaría así el día del funeral de uno de sus hijos.

-Harry, querido, ¿has tenido una buena noche?.- pregunto protectora Molly.

-Si, gracias señora Weasley.- mintió Harry.- señor Weasley, supe que había estado en algunas reuniones con Kings y la profesora McGonagall, ¿hay alguna novedad en el ministerio?.

-Kingsley se quedara como ministro de la magia, y la profesora McGonagall asumirá la dirección del colegio, durante el verano habrán obras de reconstrucción en el castillo, a fin de que quede habilitado para dar clases el próximo curso, la directora se encargara de buscar los profesores que falten, y se espera se solucione todo antes del primero de septiembre, sin duda será un verano movido para Minerva...¡ah!, por poco se me pasa decírtelo, Harry, yo se que estas cosas no son de tu agrado, pero se esta programando un acto publico para darte un reconocimiento, y planean darte una Orden de Merlín de primera clase.- dijo el señor Weasley, apresurándose en lo ultimo, para tratar de pillar de improviso a Harry y así regular su reacción.

Harry resoplo con resignación, por mucho que le molestara, entendió que no podía hacer nada para evitar este reconocimiento, seria injusto para la memoria de los caídos hacerle aire, pero no lo podía aceptar el solo, todos debían saber que el había sido una pieza mas, indispensable o no, de una organización mayor, todos se habían arriesgado, y muchos habían muerto por lograr el cometido.

-Acepto.- dijo nada mas Harry, para sorpresa del señor Weasley.-pero nada mas con una gran condición.- nada podía ser perfecto.- No puedo recibir reconocimientos yo solo, todos deben de saber quienes me ayudaron, y que sin ellos no hubiese podido hacer nada. Voy solo si estoy con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore, los que me acompañaron esa noche, y también quiero un reconocimiento para los que murieron.- dijo decidido Harry.

-La verdad, es que no esperaba menos de ti. Hablare sobre esto con el ministro, estoy seguro que tomara en consideración tu petición.

-Muchas gracias señor.

Ron llego con Hermione y Ginny, un rato después, los hermanos se veían cabizbajos, tomaron desayuno en silencio, Ron tenia menos apetito que nunca, por lo que se comió tan solo una tostada con una taza de leche, y decidió que ya no quería seguir comiendo. A Harry se le ocurrió sacarlo de ahí. El, Ron y Hermione fueron a dar unas vueltas a los jardines, antes de que comenzara la ceremonia de entierro.

Con la intervención de los gigantes, en la batalla de la otra noche, los arboles del bosque prohibido habían sufrido graves perjuicio, pero esto en parte fue aprovechado para aumentar el espacio en el que se enterrarían la gran cantidad de cuerpos, los arboles destrozados que estaban mas hacia el exterior del bosque, simplemente fueron removidos, y considerando que los gigantes podían ocasionar bastantes daños cuando están enojados, el espacio en los jardines había aumentado por lo menos unos doscientos metros. Habían puesto una especie de cercas con arbusto de baja estatura y en medio había cerca de cincuenta tumbas cavadas, en frente de ellas, hacia el castillo, habían cerca de 30 hileras de sillas separadas por tres pasillos bastante anchos dispuestos en forma perpendicular. Detrás de las tumbas y de frente a las sillas, se alzaba un altar, en el que seguramente el encargado de la ceremonia daría su discurso. Trabajadores del ministerio todavía ajustaban los últimos detalles de la decoración de la zona, era todo muy sobrio, las sillas tenían un encintado blanco, habían faroles con bolas blancas en distintos puntos de los pasillos, en los limites definidos por los arbustos revoloteaban pequeñas palomas blancas, el altar tenia una gran corona con flores rosadas pálidas, y sobre esta un lienzo blanco con letras de color dorado, que decía "Gracias por su valentía".

Se instalaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar un rato, aun les quedaba unas horas antes de la ceremonia, y no tenían nada mas que hacer. Ahí conversaron a gusto, en los anteriores días no habían podido estar a solas ningún momento, así que aprovecharon de acompañarse mutuamente y tratar de levantarle un poco el animo a Ron. Harry les conto a sus amigos sobre lo que le había dicho el señor Weasley sobre el reconocimiento publico, y sobre la condición que había impuesto para aceptar.

-Muchas gracias Harry, se lo que te disgustan estas cosas, así que te acompañaremos para que no te sientas tan incomodo.- le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que resaltaban su gratitud.

-La verdad es que no podía rechazar esto, aunque me resulte totalmente molesto, así que acomode la situación para que todo fuera más justo, al fin y al cabo ustedes lo merecen tanto como yo.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a este tipo de cosas, Harry, no siempre nos vasa poder llevar contigo.- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero por ahora no me siento preparado para enfrentarme a esto solo.- dijo Harry distraídamente, mientras jugaba a arrancar la hierba del prado donde reposaban.

-Al parecer, al fin logre resaltar en Hogwarts tanto como Charlie o Percy, creo que mama al fin estará orgullosa con todo esto.- dijo Ron, mostrando al fin una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

-No digas burradas, Ronald. Tu madre siempre a estado orgullosa de ti.- le reprendió Hermione.

-Hey Hermione, a propósito de padres orgullosos, ¿Que harás con tus padres ahora que todo ha terminado?- le pregunto Harry a su amiga.

-Creo que esperare antes de ir a buscarlos, por lo menos después del acto de reconocimiento, necesito despejar la mente antes de recibir la reprimenda que me darán por haberles borrado la memoria.- Dijo la muchacha, algo sentimental al recordar esto ultimo.

-Te acompañaremos.- le dijo muy decidido Ron a Hermione, tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo, esta lo miro con cara de profundo agradecimiento.

-Claro que si.- dijo Harry con una tremenda sonrisa, para animar a su amiga.- unas vacaciones en Australia no nos vendrían nada de mal.- Sus amigos le sonrieron también en símbolo de aprobación.

En un momento comenzó a bajar un sin fin de personas provenientes del castillo, la hora del funeral había llegado, y todos se incorporaban al lugar designado para celebrar la ceremonia. Aun así los chicos decidieron mantenerse ahí un rato mas, llegaron a la conclusión de que no querían internarse entre la gente, que seguramente comenzaría de nuevo con sus frases de admiración a hacia los héroes y cosas por el estilo. La gente continuo su paso, y poco después se calmo el flujo de personas que descendían, pero se dieron cuenta que no solo había llegado gente desde el castillos, si no que también venia gente desde la entrada principal, gente que seguramente vendría desde Hogsmeade y otros sitios de Gran Bretaña. Se veía mucha gente congregándose para la ocasión, y a pesar del triste ambiente que se podía respirar dado la índole de la ceremonia, se sentía también una gran felicidad medio contenida, esperando abandonar el duelo, para pasar a la celebración del histórico hecho acontecido gracias a "El Elegido" que los había salvado.

Al fin los chicos decidieron avanzar hacia el lugar de entierro de sus otros amigos, pero se quedaron un tanto rezagados , no querían ser demasiados visibles, por lo que se quedaron parados en una esquina dentro del perímetro de arbustos, Harry miro hacia adelante para ver la gente que se había agrupado en las primeras filas, pudo ver a los profesores del colegio, a la nueva directora del colegio, al nuevo ministro, algunos magos que reconocía del ministerio, los Weasleys y otras personas que deberían ser familiares de los fallecidos, también pudo reconocer a Andrómeda Tonks, en las primeras filas, y cargaba en sus brazos a un bello niño de pelo turquesa, que sin duda debía ser Teddy. Se percato que los integrantes de la primera fila ya estaban sentados, y al lado de Kingsley Shacklebolt había un asiento aun sin ocupar, y Harry tubo la desagradable sensación de que estaba reservado para el, por lo que trato de esconderse aun mas entre sus amigos para no ser ubicado por el ministro, lo que menos quería era acudir ahí el solo.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, ahí parado frente a ellos dirigiéndola, se encontraba el mismo mago que había estado en el funeral de Dumbledore y el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, Harry se pregunto si era realmente necesario que ese mago llevara a cabo la dirección del funeral, no parecía nada afectado, mas bien, le pareció que solo lo hacia por cumplir su labor, quizás debería haberlo hecho alguien que realmente hubiera sentido la perdida de esas personas, que pudiese haberles dedicado una palabra proveniente del corazón y no algo previamente ensayado. Se quedo vagando entre esos pensamientos mientras oía sin entender las palabras vacías que decía aquel hombre, viajo a bellos recuerdos, en los que había compartido con aquellas personas que habían dado su vida por protegerlo y por destruir el mal, le pareció volver a vivir aquellas clases contra dementores, volver a escuchar a ambos gemelos completarse mutuamente sus frases, aquel molesto chico, que en segundo lo perseguía a todos lados con una cámara y otros recuerdos antiguos que se arremolinaban y luchaban por salir a flote. Avanzaba la ceremonia, luego de un rato paso Kingsley al podio para dedicarle unas palabras a los difuntos y a sus familiares; Fue algo mas reconfortante escuchar al nuevo ministro comprometerse con hacer justicia, con encontrar a cada uno de los mortifagos que hubiese perpetrado un asesinato, iba a luchar por inundar los calabozos de Askaban y en devolver la paz al mundo mágico. Luego de eso pasaron un par de personas mas, sonaban mas a un discurso político que a unas condolencias, tal como si estuvieran tratando de justificar al ministerio por su actitud en el ultimo par de años, fue algo patético y desagradable de escuchar.

La ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin, tan solo faltaba la parte principal y final, depositar los cuerpos en las tumbas. De pronto, provenientes del castillo, aparecieron unos cincuenta magos, varita en mano hacían levitar cada uno de los cuerpos que serian enterrados, venían envueltos en un pulcro manto purpura, rodeados de velas encendidas que flotaban, daba la terrible sensación de ser una espeluznante imitación del banquete de bienvenida. Los cuerpos llegaron al lugar correspondiente, cada cual fue posao sobre su correspondiente tumba y depositado en el fondo con sumo cuidado, el mago encargado alzo su voz de manera impresionante, entono una especie de canto, que era un conjuro de conservación del alma, y acto seguido los agujeros fueron tapados con la tierra correspondiente y una lapida de mármol blanco, donde se poso cada vela y en los que rezaba el nombre de cada cual, así las tumbas fueron selladas.

Los jardines se manifestaron de manera repentina e impresionante, el bosque comenzó a aullar en una sola voz, y sus arboles se zarandeaban de manera irreal, las aguas del lago comenzaron a azotar las orillas con unas rebeldes y agresivas olas, parecía tal como si las aguas estuvieran hirviendo, las criaturas acuáticas saltaban en toda la extensión del manto negro que semejaban sus aguas. Los vientos danzaban por las extensiones de Hogwarts de tal manera que parecían el clímax de la más intensa obra. Pero semejante espectáculo no estaba ni en lo mas mínimo completo, de pronto comenzó a sonar una embriagadora música, era como si fuera una palabra reconfortante, calmaba el dolor do los presente, pero era como si proviniera desde el interior de las personas, Harry lo comprendió casi de inmediato, para su pesar, ya había escuchado aquella melodía antes, era Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, que seguramente estaba dándoles la despedida a aquellos valientes, tal como hubiese querido su dueño. La música acompaño el fin de la ceremonia, mientras los familiares y amigos cercanos se acercaban a las tumbas, para rendirles un ultimo adiós, otras personas ya comenzaban a desalojar los terrenos del castillo.

Los chicos se acercaron a la tumba de Fred, donde ya estaban los integrantes de su familia. Parecían mas calmados que los días anteriores, pero aun así, se veía consternados, ahí los chicos se quedaron por un rato, Harry por su parte creyó justo ir a ver la tumba del resto de sus amigos que había fallecido en la batalla de Hogwarts. Paseo por entre las tumbas, no pudo reprimir que unas pequeñas lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas mientras iba por ahí reconociendo nombres y reviviendo dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado de amistad y lealtad. Llegó a la tumba de Remus y de Tonks, que estaban una al lado de la otra; Ahí se encontró con Andrómeda, que sostenía al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos, se veía bastante integra, aunque mostraba rastros de lagrimas secas que habían discurrido su sobrio maquillaje, se percato de la presencia de Harry, le dirigió una amable sonrisa, y le acerco a Teddy, para que el lo tomara en sus brazos. Harry tomo al pequeño, bastante temeroso, dado que ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado un bebe en sus brazos nunca. Miro el rostro del pequeño, este dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, que se asemejaba bastante a la de Remus, pero sin las arrugas que marcaban permanentemente su rostro, el también le dirigió una al pequeño, teniendo la sensación de que el niño comprendía tal comunicación. Volvió la vista hacia Andrómeda, y esta mostraba una sonrisa, que mezclaba sorpresa y satisfacción, sus ojos se humedecieron, y con voz entrecortada le dijo a Harry:

-Solo conmigo se reía, y con sus padres antes de morir, claro, pero con nadie más había sido tan agradable.

-¡Vaya!, debo considerarme tremendamente afortunado, entonces.- dijo Harry, mas para el pequeño que para Andrómeda.

-No cabe ni la menor duda que Nimphadora y Remus eligieron a la persona correcta para ser el padrino de Teddy.- Harry mostraba una cara de contrariedad e incredulidad.- No me atrevería jamás a pasar por alto tan importante decisión.- le dijo Andrómeda al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Bueno muchas gracias señora Tonks...

-Por favor, no me digas señora Tonks, Harry, dime tan solo Andrómeda.

-Bueno, Andrómeda, - se sentía algo incomodo llamándola por su nombre, pero prefirió no contrariarla.- mire, ya que estamos hablando de este tema, me gustaría que organizáramos el bautizo del pequeño Teddy, para así concretar los deseos de su hija y de Remus.- Harry tenia decido darle una familia al pequeño Teddy, definitivamente no quería que sintiera la ausencia que el mismo había sentido toda su vida.

-Me parece muy bien querido, muchas gracias, pero creo que debemos buscarle una madrina también.- le dijo Andrómeda, Harry no había caído en tal punto aun.- pero me parece muy bien que empecemos a preocuparnos desde ya, deberías ir a casa una tarde, nos tomamos una taza de te mientras conversamos el tema, ¿Que te parece?

-Muy bien señora To... digo, Andrómeda, yo le confirmo con una lechuza.- le dijo Harry.

-Excelente, ahora Harry, creo que debería partir con el pequeño Teddy, no es bueno que este hasta muy tarde fuera de casa.- le dijo Andrómeda al muchacho, robándole al pequeño de los brazos.- espero tu lechuza, entonces, que tengas un buen día.- le dio un pequeño abrazo con su brazo libre, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta las salida, siguiendo a un mar de personas que seguían retirándose.

Harry termino de darle la vuelta al "cementerio", volvía a la tumba de Fred, para reunirse con los Weasleys, cuando vio una escena que lo alegro bastante. Ron y Hermione se encontraban un tanto apartados de los demás, y se besaban con mucha ternura, al parecer ya habían tenido su "conversación", se sentía bastante feliz por ellos, porque sabía lo mucho que se amaban mutuamente, ya habían vivido bastantes experiencias en las que solo con un amor incondicional pudieron superar. El ahora quería hablar con Ginny, quería ser feliz con ella, y vivir el resto de su vida de una manera tranquila con aquella pelirroja.

Llegó a reunirse con los Weasleys, se despidieron de Fred, y se dirigieron hacia la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ahí abordaron una carreta que era tirada por thestralls, y partieron rumbo a Hogsmeade. Harry se sentía bastante feliz, a diferencia de las otras veces que había abandonado el castillo por el verano, ahora sabia que se divertiría, ahora estaría en la Madriguera, con sus amigos.


	4. Capitulo 4 Tras el espejo

Bueno dejo aqui el capitulo correspondiente a esta semana, no se si alguien mas q no sea isaac lo leera, ya que es el unico q me deja reviews, asi ojala te guste.

este capi es muy cortito, pero intenso, me gusto como quedo, ahora empieza lo bueno, o empieza a empezar por lo menos xD!

Iba a compartir un pequeño hallazgo sobre la saga, quisas ya lo sabian, pero de todos modos no lo voy a comentar!!! a menos de q me dejen reviews.

eso por ahora, ojala te guste el capi isaac, saludos

**Don Shon  
**

**Capitulo4. Tras el espejo.**

Paul Gray, era un hombre ingles de mediana edad, provenientes de una familia de brujos, para nada adinerados, era el tercer hermano de cinco, en su época, su padre trabajaba en el ministerio, nada importante, mientras que su madre era dueña de casa y se ocupaba de sus hijos pequeños. Paul era bastante honrado y por sobre todo muy esforzado, era apegado a las reglas, muy pocas veces se le podía descubrir faltando a estas, y en las escasas ocasiones, nunca era algo en lo más mínimo importante, justo como le había inculcado su padre durante toda su vida. Nacido en la localidad de Liverpool, se crio bajo el meticuloso cuidado de su madre, donde vivió hasta los 17 años, se instalo en Londres, luego de haber egresado del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para ingresar a trabajar al ministerio de magia británico, gracias a unos contactos de los que se hizo, logro conseguir un cargo menor. Paul estaba casado con Dyna Gray, tenía dos hijos, Karla de once años, que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts para presentarse el día primero de septiembre en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, y Aaron de siete, que era el vivo retrato de su abuelo, el padre de Paul. Su familia era su vida, solo por ellos se esforzaba diariamente en el trabajo, que era sin duda bastante duro y estresante, trabajaba en el personal de seguridad, controlando a todas las personas y criaturas que ingresaban y salían del ministerio, con los años había ascendido hasta ahí, desde un puesto de limpieza, donde claramente no formaba parte de un equipo tan importante como el de ahora, pero gracias a su personalidad, responsabilidad y esfuerzo, había logrado ir ascendiendo en los escalafones laborales del ministerio. Ahora trabajaba por turnos, hacia turno día, tarde y de noche, ganaba unos pocos galleones más, pero tenía que esforzarse para el bien de su amada familia.

Aquel día Paul no se pudo despedir de su familia antes de irse a su trabajo, ese día Dyna llevaría a sus hijos a la casa de su madre, donde podrían jugar con sus primos, a los cuales no los veían desde hacía un par de semanas. Paul preparo sus cosas para el trabajo en absoluta soledad, sin duda no le gustaba esa sensación, al momento de estar listo, salió a la calle y camino un par de cuadras, donde en un callejón se pudo desaparecer. Llego al ministerio con el tiempo justo para cubrir su turno, que comprendería desde las 16:00 horas hasta las 23:00 Horas, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo ese turno, ya que generalmente perdía gran parte del día en el que podría estar con sus hijos, ya que a lo que llegara a su casa los chicos ya estarían acostados y durmiendo.

Ese día fue sumamente pesado en el trabajo, ya que con la derrota de Riddle y la reforma de ministerio, se estaban implementando muchos cambios ahí en el ministerio en el transcurso de las ultimas semanas, estar ahí era de locos, habían tenido reuniones con el jefe del área de seguridad, con el jefe de la división de aurores, y con el mismísimo ministro, que anunciaba un gran evento publico y un endurecimiento en la seguridad. Aparte de las reuniones no podía bajar la guardia con su trabajo origina, se había pasado toda la tarde viendo y viendo gente entrar y salir del ministerio, y no podía dejar pasar a ninguno que se viera medio sospechoso, por lo que se necesitaba de toda su concentración. Estaba realmente mucho más concurrido de lo que Paul había visto en años, y eso lo dejaba muy agotado.

No logro salir de su trabajo si no pasado las 23:30 horas, estaba muy cansado, solo quería llegar a su casa para ver a su mujer y compartir una cena con ella. Se alejo del ministerio y camino hasta un callejón para desaparecerse, en esos momentos este acto era prácticamente innecesario, ya que a esas horas no andaba nadie por los alrededores, pero decidió seguir el protocolo y esconderse de la vista de algún solitario muggle. Se apareció en las afueras de North London, donde tenía su pequeña casa, ubicada entre otras casas de muggles, por lo que el sabia en ese barrio era la única familia de magos. Camino desanimado por la vereda oscura, rememorando las instrucciones sobre los cambios que se le habían dado ese día para la seguridad, atravesó un parque desierto, camino dos calles oscuras más hacia el oeste, y logro ver a lo lejos su anhelada casa.

Generalmente Dyna, los días que llegaba a esas horas a su casa, lo esperaba en la sala de estar, donde solía ver la televisión hasta que el llegaba, y luego se sentaban a la mesa a cenar, pero esa noche estaba todo apagado, no se veía movimiento en el interior de su casa, a Paul sin duda le pareció extraño, ya que su mujer nunca había dejado de atenderlo, pero se convenció de que quizás estaba muy agotada después del día que había tenido con los niños, y podría estar ya acostada.

Llego al frontis de su casa, se quedo ahí parado contemplando su hogar, y atravesó el ante jardín a paso muy lento tratando sentir rastros de magia desconocida, definitivamente algo andaba mal, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y había un rastro de magia negra. Un temor incontrolable lo invadió, rogo que no hubiera pasado algo malo, aunque tenia la convicción de lo contrario, apretó su varita con tanta fuerza que perdió la sensibilidad de su mano, dio pasos temerosos hasta ingresar a su casa, trato de ser lo mas sigiloso que pudo, pues aun podría haber algún intruso en el interior de su casa. _"Lumus"_ , susurro ya estando dentro, lo primero que pudo ver, fue que la mesa estaba ordenada para cenar, habían dos platos puestos sobre ella juntos con los cubiertos y un par de vasos servidos, miro hacia el sofá donde solía descansar Dyna , estaba desordenado y con los cojines por el suelo, luego fue hasta la cocina, para comprobar su estado, todo parecía normal, pero esto no lo tranquilizo ni en lo mas mínimo, no podía sacar de su cabeza una extraña imagen que había formado su imaginación, seria lo peor que le podría pasar, prefería mil veces morir de inmediato antes de toparse con el cadáver de Dyna o el de alguno de sus hijos. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hasta la escalera para subir al segundo piso, donde deberían estar durmiendo sus hijos, nunca antes le había costado tanto subir las escaleras, era como si pesara cien kilos mas de lo que realmente pesaba, subió muy sigilosamente, tratando de disminuir al mini los crujidos ocasionados por los peldaños, llego hasta la habitación matrimonial, que era la con la que primero se encontrara, entro, para su horror, había en aquel lugar rastros de una pelea, las almohadas rajadas en el piso, a su cama le faltaban dos patas, que las pudo ver tiradas por un rincón, un velador destrozado le tapaba la entrada a la habitación, muerto de miedo y muy tembloroso salió hasta el pasillo nuevamente, y se dirigió ahora a la habitación de Aaron.

Lo que sintió no se lo hubiese deseado ni al peor de sus enemigos, era dar un paseo por el infierno y llegar desnudo a una de las peores nevazones en un segundo, la habitación de su pequeño hijo estaba hecha un desastre, todos los muebles estaban totalmente destrozados, las murallas estaban esparcidas de sangre, habían hojas de papel por todo el sitio, el algodón de los peluches de su hijo aun flotaban por la atmosfera de la destrozada habitación, un espejo roto terminaba la macabra decoración de lo que sin duda había sido la escena del mas terrible de los crímenes. Paul ante tal evidencia, no logro seguir soportando su propio peso, se desplomo sobre el manchado suelo, no pudo controlar las cataratas que saltaron desde sus ojos, esto sin duda era la muerte, era lo que mas deseaba, ya nada podía tener sentido si su familia no estaba con el.

Miro con gran dolor la habitación nuevamente, parecía mucho mas terrible ahora, con la vida empañada en lagrimas, recorrió con la vista la atrocidad que se levantaba ante el, con esfuerzo enfoco el borroso rastro de sangre que resaltaba en el espejo roto, había algo ahí, no era tan solo una mancha. Se limpio los ojos para poder ver mejor, eran letras, palabras, un mensaje; Se paro rápidamente, algo que hubiese considerado imposible tan solo un par de segundos atrás, recogió su varita, que volvió a iluminar parcialmente la habitación, se acerco precipitadamente, tropezándose con los escombros por el camino, dirigió la varita directamente al espejo, el destello lo cegó por un momento, por lo que aparto la varita, de modo que pudiese ver la escritura, eran letras pequeñas y deformadas por la gravedad, se acerco para lograr descifrarlas, y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Paul Gray en ese momento, la escritura constaba de tres palabras que rezaban, "No mires atrás". Medio segundo duro su sorpresa, tan solo logro distinguir el brillo de un par de ojos a través del reflejo del destrozado espejo.


	5. Capitulo 5 St Ottery Catchpole

Hola a todos, les dejo el capitulo correspondiente a la semana, me demore un dia mas en publicarlo solo porque el dialogo final me dio mas problemas de los que esperaba, aun asi debo confesar que no qede para nada conforme con el, con el capitulo en general si, pero con ese dialogo no, bueno diganme ustedes si es gusto o no.

puedo confirma que aun hay gente que lee mi historia, ya que la han a agregado a f/s algunas personas, muchas gracias a uds, pero sigo sin saber que opinan de ella.

esta semana estoy de vacaciones, ya que aqui en chile el 18 de este mes es el cumpleaños d la patria, asi que en la universidad me dieron toda la semana para celebrar, asi que pretendo escribir unos cuantos capitulos, y sobre todo el proximo, que muero de ganas de empezar. **A los pacientes les llegara la recompensa!!**

**dejenme reviews :D!**

**Saludos**

**Don shon.  
**

**Capitulo 5. St. Ottery Catchpole.**

La Madriguera estaba mas silenciosa que nunca, sin la presencia de los gemelos, además George había decidido irse inmediatamente al departamento que estaba sobre la tienda en el callejón Diagon, el señor Weasley pasaba el día entero y buena parte de la noche en el ministerio, obviamente Bill ya no vivía ahí hacían meses y Percy, que ahora que Kingsley había tomado el mando del ministerio, le habían devuelto su trabajo, también abandonaría La Madriguera para instalarse el Londres. No quedaba ni rastro de aquella morada que Harry había conocido hacia muchos años atrás, terriblemente bulliciosa y acogedoramente concurrida, ahora solamente estaban en casa la señora Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los tres amigos se la pasaban todo el día en los jardines de la casa pensando en diferentes actividades para pasar el día. Harry no quería salir de la madriguera, porque sabia lo que le esperaría si se encontraba con otros magos, y no estaba listo para eso, Ginny por su parte se pasaba la mayor parte del día haciéndole compañía a su madre, que aun estaba algo deprimida por la muerte de Fred. A veces Harry se sentía como un extraño estando con sus dos amigos, que ya habían formalizado su relación y la vivían libremente delante de toda la familia, aunque a Ron aun le avergonzara un poco tomarle la mano o besar a Hermione delante de su madre, en cambio el, aun no podía hablar con Ginny, ya que desde que habían regresado de Hogwarts, hacia un par de semanas, no habían logrado tener mucho tiempo a solas. Pero Harry estaba decidido a no dejar mas pasar el tiempo, no soportaba contemplar la belleza de Ginny sin poder abrazarla y acariciarla como lo deseaba.

Aquella mañana el tiempo era excepcional, igual que como lo había sido todos esos días, Harry llevaba despierto a lo menos quince minutos, estaba contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana de la habitación que en otro tiempo había pertenecido a los gemelos, trataba de recordar que era lo que había soñado, ya que tenia la sensación de que era algo raro. De pronto ingreso Ron a la habitación, llevaba una tostada sujeta con la boca, un vaso sujeto con una de las manos y con la otra empuñaba su varita, con la que hacia danzar una colorida marioneta.

-¡Ah!, ya habías despertado, mira tienes que intentarlo – balbuceo apenas a Harry señalando a la marioneta. – mírala baila igual que Krum.- dejo escapar unos trozos de pan entre la carcajada que emitió.

-Ya estas con Hermione, no tienes para que guardarle rencor a Viktor aun.- dijo Harry divertido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Pero si no es mi culpa que no sepa bailar, ¡mírala, mírala!, si es idéntica.

Harry no quiso perder el tiempo rebatiéndole de nuevo, por lo que comenzó a vestirse para bajar a tomar desayuno junto con los demás.

-¿Que nos espera para hoy?- le pregunto a Ron mientras se ponía una zapatilla.

-Bueno, había estado pensando que quizás seria buena idea que hoy fuéramos a dar una vuelta al pueblo, para distraernos un poco… Esta lleno de _muggles_, Harry, no pasara nada.- se apresuro a decirle a su amigo al ver la cara que ponía.- Nos hará bien salir un poco, llevamos dos semanas encerrados aquí, además deberías soltarte un poco con lo de tu fama, ya que el acto de reconocimiento es en dos días, y ahí si que te alabarán a lo grande, y no podrás escapar.- el señor Weasley les había dicho que el ministro había aceptado la petición de Harry, y que ya estaba todo listo para que se realizara la ceremonia lo antes posible.

-Está bien, tienes razón con eso. Vamos…

Al cabo de un momento ambos muchachos estaban bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraron a Hermione tomando el desayuno en compañía de Ginny, que se veía especialmente hermosa, para el gusto de Harry, también estaba la señora Weasley, que dirigía con su varita una esponja para lavar platos, y tenia sobre un mesón unos cuchillos trozando verduras para el almuerzo.

-Buenos días- saludo Harry a las mujeres.

-Buenos días querido, te serviré el desayuno enseguida, solo dame un momento- se adelanto la señora Weasley.

-Eh chicas, con Harry hemos pensado que estaría bien que fuéramos por la tarde a dar un paseo por el pueblo, ya saben, a lo _muggle_, para distraernos un poco.- dijo Ron alcanzando otra tostada.

-Creo que seria una excelente idea, como sea, son tiempos felices y tranquilos, indiferente de la muerte de Fred.- volvió a adelantarse la señora Weasley, que le serbia una taza de café a Harry en ese momento.

-Si, tiene razón, creo que nos vendría bastante bien ir al pueblo para relajarnos, la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa por lo del acto de reconocimiento, los de _el profeta _lo han promocionado como locos, y han mencionado que se espera que vaya muchísima gente.- dijo Hermione apartando de pronto su taza de té con leche.

Harry le dirigió una significativa mirada a Ginny, que no había comentado nada sobre la idea, seria un horror si no quisiera acompañarlos, porque se le había ocurrido que seria una buena instancia para poder hablar con ella sobre su "relación", además seria terrible tener que ir solamente con Ron y Hermione, porque estaba seguro de que se sentiría cono un intruso entre los dos tortolitos.

-Hija, es una idea estupenda, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, además tengo mucho en que entretenerme aquí.- le dijo la señora Weasley a su hija al ver que la muchacha dudaba.

-Bueno, creo que estaría bien, también me tiene algo intranquila lo del acto. Dijo la muchacha, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa a Harry, al que se le notaba el alivio.

Luego de haber almorzado, haciéndole compañía a la señora Weasley, partieron rumbo fuera de los limites del hechizo de anti aparición, a Ginny aun se le veía algo insegura de dejar a su madre sola, pero de todos modos continuo el camino con los muchachos. Llegaron en unos pocos minutos al punto en que pudieron desaparecerse, cayeron en un callejón, detrás de unos botes de basura, caminaron de manera descuidada y procurando parecer simples _muggles _que andaban paseando por ahí. Salieron a una soleada calle principal, Harry, que nunca había andado por ahí se dio cuenta que el pueblito en si era bastante pequeño, pero no menos bello, se lograba divisar a simple vista un pequeño mercado, en el que entraban y salían personas a cada momento, a lo largo de la calle se alzaban muchos puestos de frutas y verduras, una peluquería, un restaurante, una oficina de correos, una antigua y desdeñada papelera y un local que tenia los vidrios polarizados y que no señalaba su nombre en ningún cartel, el de los demás locales se veían bastante descoloridos y anticuados. A las orillas de sus calles se encontraban uno que otro auto estacionado, la mayoría parecían tener unas cuantas décadas de antigüedad, aparte se veían carretas aparcadas a las salidas de los locales de frutas y en las entradas del mercado. Sin duda aquel pueblo parecía haber quedado estancado tras una alta muralla interpuesta en el camino del desarrollo industrial y tecnológico, pero precisamente esto era lo que mas le atraía a Harry.

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo un buen rato, rememorando antiguas anécdotas y riendo de bromas que iban surgiendo en el momento, las cosas marchaban bastante bien, y el cometido de dicha salida se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección, se notaban mucho más relajados y distendidos que los días anteriores, hasta se habían olvidado de lo que pasaría en un par de días. Siguieron su camino entre calles que cruzaban a la avenida principal, hasta que llegaron a un viejo cine, había un par de antiguas películas en cartelera, que turnaban sus presentaciones en la única sala con un viejísimo proyector que había en dicho cine. Hermione logro convencerlos de entrar a la siguiente función, cosa que no le costo mucho, ya que ni Ron ni Ginny conocían los cines, por lo que movidos por la curiosidad acepataron de inmediato. Ni siquiera Harry tenía recuerdo de haber visitado un cine antes, era prácticamente imposible que los Dursley lo llevaran alguna vez a ver alguna película, por lo que también acepto gustoso.

Los chicos compraron los boletos e ingresaron al cine, Hermione, que llevaba algo de dinero _muggle _compro un par de gaseosas y un paquete grande de pop corn, ingresaron a la sala y se sentaron en una hilera de asientos que estaba desocupada. La verdad es que la mayoría de las hileras de asientos estaban desocupadas, había tan solo unas pocas personas mas esperando el inicio de la función.

El tiempo pasado al interior de la sala resulto bastante tenso y poco agradable, Harry se sintió muy mal e incomodo contemplando el cruel espectáculo que protagonizaban Ron y Hermione, que no pararon en toda la película de besarse de manera bastante efusiva, Ginny también parecía muy nerviosa con todo eso, por que no paraba de cambiar de posición en su asiento para no tener que mirar a los amantes, de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada rápida y discreta a Harry, para comprobar como se veía el.

Fue un alivio el salir del cine una hora y media mas tarde, ya estaba atardeciendo y decidieron que seria hora de volver a casa, comenzaron el camino de regreso al callejón al que habían llegado desde la madriguera, Ron y Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano y se adelantaron a los otro dos, por lo cual Harry aun nervioso pero decidido abordo el tema que tanto le había rondado por la cabeza en el ultimo tiempo.

-Eeem… Ginny… Escucha… Quería hablar contigo… desde hace un tiempo… - comenzó Harry entrecortadamente por el nerviosismo.- Sobre nosotros.

-Oh… Si, te escucho.- le respondió la muchacha inexpresiva.

-Si… Quería saber, si ahora, que todo pasó y estamos tranquilos, quizás podríamos… Reanudar lo nuestro… si estas de acuerdo, claro.- le dijo Harry atropelladamente al darse cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo quizás de la manera más adecuada y suave.

La muchacha siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha, se demoro un par de minutos en responderle a Harry, parecía bastante atormentada por algo.

-Te extrañé demasiado, y ni te imaginas lo que sufrí sin saber nada de ti durante todos esos meses.- comenzó la pelirroja, que parecía haber esperado desahogarse desde hacia tiempo.- Pensé lo peor, no dabas señales de vida, y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y yo no había que hacer, fue realmente terrible.

-Si me lo puedo imaginar…

-¡No!, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.- exploto de forma sorpresiva Ginny.- No sabes lo que pasé, no sabes lo que es despertarse cada mañana pensando que quizás ese era el día en el que aparecería tu cadáver en la portada del _el Profeta…_

-¡Oh! ¿Me dices que no lo se?, ¡pues claro que lo se!, robábamos periódicos para saber lo que estaba pasando, esperábamos el programa de radio que hacia Lee para tener noticias, sabíamos que la única forma de la cual recibiríamos señales de ustedes seria solo si es que les pasaba algo malo, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere que los habían atrapado tratando de robar la espada del despacho de Snape, ¡No seas egoísta Ginny!

-¡¿Egoísta, yo?! ¿Y que eres tú?, sabes perfectamente que podría haber ido con ustedes, pero nunca te dignaste a pedírmelo, ¿porque solo te podían acompañar Ron y Hermione?, si yo también necesitaba de ti, yo mas que nadie quería estar a tu lado…

-¡No!, yo jamás les pedí ni a Ron ni a Hermione que me acompañaran, jamás les dije que arriesgaran su vida por mi, pero no se los podía impedir a ellos, con ellos he pasado situaciones muy peligrosas, y comprenden realmente bien lo arriesgado que es estar cerca mío. No podría haber estado tranquilo teniéndote a mi lado, viviendo todos los días con el miedo de verte morir en cualquier momento…

-Claro, siempre supuse que no era más que un estorbo para ti.- lo interrumpió Ginny con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Lo único que quería era que estuvieras segura, entiéndeme, mientras hubiera peligro debía mantenerte a salvo.- Harry apenas podía articular palabras, tenia un nudo en la garganta, que le hacia todo mas difícil.- He perdido a todas las personas que eran importantes para mi, no quisiera perderte a ti también…

-Te informo que aun quedan muchos peligros, andan mortifagos sueltos, licántropos, dementores y muchas otras criaturas peligrosas. Nunca vamos a estar del todo seguros, y según por como piensas, no deberíamos estar juntos hasta que acabes con todos…

La muchacha salió corriendo para alcanzar a los otros dos, que ya estaban listos para desaparecerse hacia la madriguera, tomo de la mano a Hermione, y les hizo una seña con la mano para que partieran, sin mostrarles su rostro. Ron se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry, le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión, pero un segundo mas tarde era arrastrado por Hermione al vacio.

pd: Ahora tomen su mouse y pulsen el botoncito de aqui abajo, no les cuesta nada!!!


	6. Capitulo 6 En el Ministerio

Hola gente, les dejo el capitulo correspondiente a la semana.

me gusto escribirlo, pero se me hizo tremendamente dificil, he ahi la demora de la publicacion, obviamente no adelantare aqui lo que pasa al final del capitulo, pero cualquier opinio que tengan acerca de eso, comentenlo!!!

el hecho de haber estado de vacaciones la semana pasada, no me ayudo ni en lo mas minimo en la produccion de la historio, es mas , todo lo contrario, pero ya he vuelto al antiguo regimen.

bueno espero que les agrede el capitulo, y gracias por leer, **dejenme reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiiiis!**

**saludos**

**Don Shon.  
**

**Capitulo 6 . En el Ministerio.**

El ajetreo en el ministerio de la magia había comenzado muy temprano, en la mañana el ministro había tenido ya tres reuniones importantes y algunas charlas con los empleados. Todos corrían de acá para allá, por lo visto nada debía ser dejado al asar, sobre todo cuando se esperaba la presencia de miles magos en las dependencias del ministerio. El hecho de que el mago tenebroso mas terrible de la historia de la magia hubiese sido derrotado, no daba razón para bajar la guardia en contra la magia oscura, por lo que las medidas implementadas para la organización y la seguridad habían sido modificadas y planeadas con mucha rigurosidad desde hacia un par de semanas. Solo el jefe de seguridad y los nuevos encargados de las sub áreas designadas sabían como funcionaban los mecanismos de seguridad nuevos, por lo cual, estos últimos debían ejercer manteniendo total discreción de su cargo. A ciencia cierta nadie sabía quien era el nuevo encargado de la sub área de seguridad del atrio, pero como en todo trabajo, los comentarios y las especulaciones se expandían como la más contagiosa de las epidemias.

-¿Acaso es cierto lo que me acaba de comentar Coleman?- preguntó Kevin Reynolds, un guardia norteamericano, encargado de cubrir el atrio aquel día.- ¿Es cierto que eres el_ "elegido"_.- aquella palabra era realmente popular de un tiempo a esa parte.

-Vaya, si que es rápido ese Coleman…

-Pero Paul, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, somos amigos desde que llegamos a trabajar al ministerio.- le reprocho Kevin a su amigo, con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en los labios.

-Bueno supongo que tenía que hacerle honores al cargo, y mantener el secreto.

-Has estado realmente raro estos días, ¿seguro que va todo bien con Dyna?- le pregunto bastante preocupado a su amigo.

-Si, claro. De maravillas…

-¡Gray, Reynolds! La gente va a comenzar a llegar en cualquier momento, deberían estar ya en sus posiciones de trabajo.- les reprocho su Gregory Johnson, el jefe de seguridad de todo el ministerio.

-En seguida, señor Johnson.- replicaron al unísono ambos guardias, y se movieron a sus puestos, pero Paul Gray fue interrumpido por su jefe.

-Gray, esta es su gran oportunidad para escalar al siguiente piso.- le dijo Johnson en voz baja.- No lo eche a perder, yo mismo lo puedo recomendar cuando esto pase.- terminó dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-No se preocupe señor Johnson, todo esta bajo control.- le confirmo Gray a Johnson, que había seguido su camino rápidamente.- según como el plan lo indica…- agrego con una sonrisita dibujada en su rostro cuando Johnson ya se había marchado.

La cocina de La Madriguera volvía a ser la misma de antes, estaba igual de llena que en los años anteriores. El señor Weasley aquel día se había quedado en casa para acompañar a su familia hasta el ministerio, Bill y Fleur habían decidido pasar por La Madriguera antes, George también había llegado temprano hasta su casa, naturalmente estaban en casa también la señora Weasley, Ron y Ginny, solo Percy faltaba para que lo que quedaba de la familia Weasley estuviera completa. Obviamente también estaban Harry y Hermione en casa, pero además los acompañaba Luna, que vivía a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de La Madriguera, había decidido ir con ellos al ministerio, debido a que su padre no se sentía en condiciones para ir al acto de reconocimiento, ya que aun se muy avergonzado por haber tratado de atrapar a Harry para entregárselo a los mortifagos.

Harry y Ron aun estaban tomando desayuno, ya que habían sido los últimos en levantarse, pero a costa de eso se habían llevado una buena reprimenda de la señora Weasley, Bill y su padre estaban en una esquina de la cocina conversando acerca de la nueva estructuración del sistema de gobierno en el mundo mágico, Molly y Fleur se encargaban de la limpieza la cocina mientras platicaban alegremente, y Hermione, Ginny y Luna acababan de salir al patio a conversar mientras el resto estaba preparado para partir al ministerio.

Ron tenía la típica cara que adoptaba cada vez que tenia que hacer algo en público, su piel ere de un tono algo verdoso, los ojos enrojecidos a causa de no haber podido conciliar el sueño antes de las cuatro de la madrugada y aparentemente estaba de muy mal humor. En cambio Harry había sustituido el miedo y el nerviosismo, por un desanimo y una tristeza profunda que lograba eclipsar cualquier otro sentimiento que debería sentir en la antesala de dicho evento. No podía para de pensar en la conversación con Ginny, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando como seria el volver con ella, que la negativa lo había golpeado brutalmente, no estaba preparado para eso y aceptarlo era incluso mas difícil que dejar de amarla.

Cuando les conto a sus amigos sobre la conversación que había tenido con Ginny, a estos no se les había ocurrido nada mejor que tratar de animarlo con frases como _"Ya se le va a pasar"_ o _"es normal, no te preocupes"_, o unas como _"es mujer, ¿Qué esperabas?"_, por parte de Ron. Pero ninguno de los dos la había presenciado en ese momento, su rostro, sus reacciones, sus palabras, significaban para Harry algo más que simple testarudez.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir hacia el ministerio, lo hicieron por la red _flu_, la chimenea de los Weasleys había sido conectada especialmente con la del despacho de Kingsley, quien los estaba esperando ahí mismo, con su escolta personal de aurores.

-Hola. Estaba pensando en que ya era hora de que llegaran.- les dijo Kingsley poniéndose de pie para saludarlos.

-Hola Kings.- le dijo George, que era el que estaba más próximo al ministro.

-Son los primeros en llegar, todos los demás también llegaran aquí a mi despacho.

El despacho de Kingsley era bastante simple y muy espacioso. Había un escritorio, una silla para el ministro y dos para visitantes, unas gavetas para archivar documentos, una planta en un rincón, sillones en el otro extremo del despacho, y las murallas estaban tapizadas en retratos, en que los ocupantes eran antiguos ministros de la magia.

-Tomen asiento, por favor.- les dijo amablemente, señalando los sillones.- ¿Que tal las vacaciones, Harry?

-Bien… bastante entretenidas.- le mintió Harry.

Kingsley detecto algo raro en el rostro de Harry cuando le contesto, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle nada, porque fue interrumpido por una especie de rugido proveniente de la chimenea. Acababan de llegar al despacho Neville con su abuela.

-Augusta, Neville, ¿Cómo están?, tomen asiento por favor.- les dijo a estos también Kingsley amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, señor ministro.- le respondió la abuela de Neville.- Que emoción, ¿no es así? – Dijo ahora tono general.- Siempre supe que el pequeño Neville terminaría siendo igual de valiente que su padre, estarían tan orgullosos ellos, igual que yo. Sera maravillosos verlos en el escenario.- Concluyó emocionada la anciana.

-¿Cómo dices Augusta?, si tu también tienes que estar ahí para recibir el reconocimiento de la comunidad mágica.- le dijo Kingsley.- No solo eres la abuela, la madre y la suegra de de un grupo de magos muy valientes, si no que tu también lo eres, combatiste junto a nosotros en Hogwarts también, te lo mereces.

La abuela de Neville no podía articular palabra a causa de la emoción, y el propio Neville parecía totalmente hinchado de orgullo.

Todos esperaron ahí, en el despacho de Kingsley durante algunos minutos conversando alegremente, hasta que se completo el grupo. Al cabo de un rato llenaban la sala también la profesora McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Aberforth, , la profesora Sprout, entre otros por parte de la Orden del Fenix, y Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Wood, Angelina, Johnson, Lee Jordan, que eran los mas visibles por parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore. El despacho, a pesar de la cantidad de personas que había en el interior, no parecía haberle afectado a su espacio, ya que no parecía tan abarrotado.

Harry, tan solo por un memento, había logrado apartar de su cabeza lo que tanto lo atormentaba, ahora estaba entre sus amigos y antiguos compañeros del equipo de _quidditch, _de la casa de Gryffindor conversando alegremente, rememorando sus partidos más emblemáticos y platicando sobre el futuro de los demás. Wood le contó que había firmado con un equipo francés, que según el, experimentaba un acenso progresivo en las ultimas temporadas, y les dio un discurso sobre la historia y el método de juego del equipo, esto a los demás chicos les producía una mezcla de diversión y nostalgia, al recordar las extensas charlas que les daba en los vestidores antes de cada entrenamiento o partido.

El momento había llegado, un empleado golpeo la puerta del despacho y le informo a Kingsley que todo estaba listo, y los escoltó por el ministerio. Estaban en el primer piso, y debían llegar al octavo, donde estaba el atrio, ahí se celebraría el acto, ya que era el piso mas espacioso de todos, y en caso de emergencia era el mas fácil de evacuar, ya que ahí llegaban la mayoría de las chimeneas conectadas a la red _flu. _Todas las veces que había estado Harry en el ministerio, era por algo malo o por que se había metido a la fuerza, así que el volver a recorrer los pasillos lo anegaba de malos recuerdos y sensaciones desagradables. Abordaron los ascensores, tuvieron que ocupar tres para poder bajar todos, al interior la misma vocecita de siempre iba señalando el camino hasta llegar al atrio.

Entraron al atrio por detrás de un escenario, el bullicio era intenso, la presencia de miles de magos hacia vibrar todo, Harry por fin había recuperado ese nerviosismo intenso, era como entrar al campo de juego en un partido final de la copa de _quidditch, _pero con unos cuantos miles de espectadores mas. Kingsley subió solo al escenario, dejando al resto abajo, camino hasta el centro de este, se paro para contemplar a toda esa gente que tenía frente a el, empuño su varita y la acerco a su garganta para pronunciar:

-_Sonorus_.

Se produjo un silencio total en todo el atrio.

-Brujas y magos de toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, los he convocado a este lugar el día de hoy, para que sean testigos y participes del homenaje a un grupo personas que hicieron posible el que volviéramos a ser libres y poder pensar de nuevo en un futuro. Este honorable grupo puso en juego su vida y libertad para luchar por el bienestar de la humanidad, por que no solo se veía gravemente amenazado el mundo mágico, si no que de igual o peor forma el mundo no mágico.

Antes de continuar, me veo en la obligación de darles información sobre la restructuración de nuestra comunidad. Primero, he asumido el cargo ministro provisorio, y llamo a posibles candidatos al puesto para que ustedes mismos puedan elegir a su nuevo líder. Segundo, el consejo escolar tomo la decisión de restablecer en el cargo de directora de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a Minerva McGonagall, la cual ejercerá hasta su muerte o hasta que el propio consejo decida lo contrario. Por otra parte, se han planificado diferentes misiones para capturar al resto de los mortifagos que aun quedan en libertad, y hoy delante de toda mi comunidad hago el compromiso de no descansar hasta que el último sea atrapado y encarcelado.

En ese momento se produjo una explosión de alegría en el atrio, los aplausos demostraban la plena conformidad con las intenciones del nuevo ministro y el apoyo que la comunidad le daba a su gobernación del mundo mágico.

-Para continuar, me gustaría que me acompañasen los magos pertenecientes a dos grandes organizaciones, La Orden del Fénix, de la cual me siento totalmente orgulloso de ser miembro y El Ejército de Dumbledore, compuesto por estudiantes de Hogwarts y recientes egresados.

El estruendo esta vez fue mas intenso, Harry se sentía como si fuera a explotar, ya no estaba seguro de si era nerviosismo o ansiedad, pero definitivamente no lo podría aguantar mucho más. Un mago les hizo una seña para que subieran al escenario, y Harry fue arrastrado por los demás hasta el. Estando arriba Kingsley le hizo una seña para que tomara lugar a su lado, por lo que camino hasta el frente, Neville fue arrastrado por Augusta para que se pusiera junto a Harry, y ella quedo detrás de los muchachos.

-He aquí los magos y brujas más valientes que ha conocido el mundo entero.- continuo enérgicamente Kingsley .- Claro está, y ustedes lo deben saber, que junto con nosotros lucharon muchos otros, que lamentablemente no tuvieron la misma suerte, y terminaron perdiendo la vida en batalla, esas personas son las reales mártires, que marcan la base de un nuevo régimen guiado por la paz en la libertad, perdimos grandes aurores, grandes compañeros de clase, padres, hijos, hermanos, pero por sobre todas las cosas perdimos amigos, grandes amigos, como Albus Dumbledore, Alastor moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Ted Tonks, Sirius Black, que siempre fue inocente de todo lo que era culpado, y que también dio la vida por nuestro ideal; Y tal como ellos muchos otros en cierta forma anónimos, pero para nada menos importantes. A todos ellos, muchas gracias, nunca serán olvidados.- Mas aplausos por parte de los presentes.

-En cuanto a nuestros sobrevivientes, ocuparan el lugar que se merecen, lo primero será otorgarles una Orden de Merlín de segundo grado, por sus servicios a la comunidad, por frenar el peligro y aparatar la maldad.

Pero no a todos se les dará dicho reconocimiento. Hay una persona que fue el centro de la oposición a la magia oscura, que fue capaz de tomar la decisión de renunciar a su propia vida por el bienestar de todos nosotros, pese al miedo y a la tentación de rendirse, se mantuvo firme en la lucha y fue nuestro principal salvador. Le otorgo una Orden de Merlín de primer grado al señor Harry James Potter.

Si el ministerio de la magia no hubiese tenido un hechizo de insonorización, los_ muggles_ de Londres fácilmente habrían creído que la tercera Guerra Mundial había comenzado bajo sus pies. El caos reinó en el atrio, todos gritaban y saltaban de alegría, la confusión era tremenda, Harry dio un paso adelante para saludar a la gente presente, pero no llego a efectuar dicho saludo, en un momento de descuido, lo único que logro distinguir fue un deslumbrante destello verde y un silbido que le paro los pelos, efectivamente una maldición le había rozado la cabeza. No logro mas que alcanzar a sacar su varita, aunque con mucha rapidez y agilidad, cuando, por sobre el silencio escalofriante que se había producido de repente, pudo escuchar el estremecedor e inconfundible ruido sordo de un cadáver golpeando el piso.

pd: me odian??? xD! **dejen su review**!


	7. Capitulo 7 El plan

hola a todos, les dejo el capitulo que sigue. aprovecho de pedir las disculpas correspondientes , por haberme demorado en publicar. la verdad es que se me corto el cargador de mi portatil, y no pude cargarlo en unos dias, y menos pude rescatar el capitulo que lo teni guardado ahi, pero ya esta, y como disculpas, les deje un gran capitulo, bien largo, hy el que mas me a gustado hasta el momento.

este capitulo narra lo que paso con los mortifagos sobrevivientes, fue bien dificil pensar como uno, pero creo que me acerque bastante , bueno diganme ustedes que tal

eso

saludos a todos y gracias por leer, dejenme reviews:D

**Don shon**

**El Plan**.

_Dos semanas atrás._

La escena era pavorosa, el tiempo se detuvo en el Gran Comedor, parecía como si ni siquiera nadie pudiese respirar a causa de la impresión. No podía ser real, todo era perfecto, estaban a un paso de la victoria, ya habían ganado, ¿De donde había salido ese mocoso? si tan solo un momento atrás yacía muerto ante los pies del Señor Tenebroso, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, y ahora era el Señor de las Tinieblas el que reposaba sin vida sobre ese frio piso de piedra en me dio de la multitud. Todo el sacrificio, las torturas del amo cuando se enfadaba, las horas interminables de vigilancia en Hogsmeade o Grimauld Place habían sido en vano, ¿Qué seria de ellos ahora que el Señor se había ido?, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos ahora para luchar por la sangre limpia, si estaban solos?. Lo primero sin duda era salir de ahí cuanto antes, y esconderse un tiempo, luego deberían planear el exilio, ya que bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían continúan en Gran Bretaña, y si los llegaban a atrapar esos idiotas de la Orden del Fénix, se podían dar por muertos, era imperioso encontrar una salida.

-¡Travers, Goyle, Crabe! Vámonos ahora mismo de aquí.- Rodolphus Lestrange fue el primero en reaccionar, y tomo las riendas del escape, convocando a sus compinches mas cercanos.- ¡Vamos Goyle, reacciona idiota! Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Sin volver a dar la indicación salió corriendo hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Al parecer todavía nadie del otro bando había reaccionado aun, pues nadie se interpuso en su frenética carrera. A la pasada se topo con otros de sus compañeros, aun petrificados por el horror a causa de lo ocurrido, pero al ver a ese grupo corriendo, salieron de su ensimismamiento y se unieron a la huida.

-¡Rabastan, eh Rabastan! ¿Qué haces ahí?, ¡Vamos, corre!.- Rodolphus había divisado a su hermano no muy lejos de donde iba pasando.

Lograron llegar al vestíbulo sin mayores problemas, pero no podían confiarse y tentar a la suerte, así que siguieron corriendo hacia la salida del castillo. Al salir al exterior cambio el rumbo de la huida, al parecer en el interior del castillo ya se habían percatado del escape de los mortifagos, por lo que comenzó una descontrolada persecución por apresarlos. Los hechizos les rozaban las cabezas, pero dada las condiciones adversas en las que se encontraban, siguieron corriendo, entregándose completamente a la suerte y a la puntería de sus captores, que beneficiosamente, en esos momentos no era muy buena. Pero al ser ellos hombres ya maduros, por no decir de edad avanzada, estaban siendo alcanzados poco a poco por los jóvenes que se habían unido a la persecución, así que, si querían lograr salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, debían hacer algo para poder continuar.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_.- apuntaba sobre su hombro Rodolphus, esperando poder darle a alguno de esos mocosos molestosos.

Pero era realmente difícil continuar, los otros eran cada vez mas, y también disparaban a matar, ya habían caído muertos dos mortifagos y otros dos habían sido reducidos, pero por otra parte la salida de los terrenos estaba cada vez mas cerca, era solo cuestión de resistir y seguir corriendo para poder atravesar la barrera de protección de l castillos y así poder desaparecerse, ya que el portón de la entrada estaba derribado, seguramente por obra de alguno de los gigantes, que en esos momentos no daban ni luces. A duras penas y con buenos reflejos unos cuantos mortifagos lograron llegar al punto para desaparecerse, no había tiempo ni de preocuparse por los compañeros que aun no llegaban o habían sido detenidos, no se podía perder el tiempo con esas estupideces, por lo que cada cual partía hacia el vacio sin siquiera pensarlo.

Rodolphus llego junto a una pequeña cabaña, ubicada en un bosque a miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts, se quedo un momento contemplando el sector, para cerciorarse que no hubiesen peligros asechándolo, pero un fuerte "_crac" _a sus espaldas casi le ocasiona un ataque, apunto con su varita justo en la dirección en la que se encontraba su hermano, Rabastan, que miraba con cara de impresión.

-E...El… El Señor… Tenebroso…- tartamudeaba Rabastan con cara de bobo y la vista fija en el infinito.

-Lo se, hemos fracasado…- Rodolphus estaba mucho mas conmocionado por la derrota del ideal de la limpieza de la sangre, que ante la muerte del Señor oscuro. A decir verdad, le era fiel a Lord Voldemort nada más por el miedo que le producía. Aunque sus pensamientos e ideales los compartía con fanatismo, lo odiaba profundamente, ya que captaba toda la atención de su esposa, Bellatrix, que nunca lo había amado ni si quiera una cuarta parte de como amaba al Señor Tenebroso. Rodolphus, que siempre había tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres, no estaba acostumbrado al trato de su mujer, nunca ni una hembra se había negado a tener sexo con el, pero Bellatrix prácticamente no lo tomaba en cuenta, por lo que en todos los años había estado sirviendo al Lord Voldemort había logrado cultivar un odio inimaginable hacia ambos.

-Ven, deberíamos entrar, es muy peligrosos estar aquí afue….

Otro "_crac"_ los interrumpió, esta vez ambos hermanos reaccionaron a la vez, apuntaron a la fuente del sonido, pero se dieron cuenta de que otro grupo de mortifagos habia aparecido en la escena simultáneamente. Ahí estaban parados, Crabbe, Goyle, Travers, Mulciber y Yaxley.

-¡Esos chiquillos condenados!, si me hubiese desaparecido medio segundo mas tarde, estaría muerto, ¿Qué se creen?, disparando a matar ¡los malditos hipócritas!- gritaba Yaxley, que estaba totalmente fuera de si.

-Si, si… tranquilo, metámonos a la cabaña, ¡rápido!- A Rodolphus le estaba incomodando mucho permanecer mucho tiempo en el exterior.

Aquella cabaña, en el último tiempo, se había convertido en el refugio ocasional de un grupo reducido de mortifagos, estaba protegida bajo el encantamiento _fidelio_, Rodolphus era el guardián del secreto y además tenia todo tipo de hechizos de insonoridad y repelentes de _muggles_, por supuesto su existencia era un secreto absoluto, y eso no había sido demasiado difícil, ya que el resto de los mortifagos no dominaban lo suficiente la _legeremancia_, es mas, la mayoría eran unos idiotas retardados, y los únicos que hubiesen supuesto un problema, vale decir Snape y el mismísimo Voldemort, prácticamente no tenían contacto directo con ellos, y en las escasas ocasiones debían tratar de no establecer contacto visual directo con ellos. La cabaña por dentro era muy pequeña, un solo ambiente mas un baño solo con inodoro, había un par de sofás, una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas y un bar que siempre estaba abastecido con mucho whisky de fuego, nada mas.

Al entrar, tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, por lo que tuvieron que hacer aparecer unas cuantas sillas más, un silencio de ultratumba reinaba en el ambiente, aunque no era para nada tenso, si no de ensimismamiento y desconcierto. Yaxley fue el primero en reaccionar, al parecer no podía permanecer quieto, por lo que se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hasta el bar, tomo seis vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego, y volvió a la mesa donde sirvió a sus compañeros. No era que este siempre fuera igual de amable con ellos, pero la situación lo había afectado tremendamente, por lo que actuaba mas para no mantenerse quieto que por amabilidad, bebió el vaso de un solo sorbo, lo que le produjo un bienestar tremendo, y una sensación muy placentera, como si le hubiese vuelto el alma al cuerpo.

-Tendremos que irnos.- se manifestó luego de terminar de disfrutar aquella sensación.

Nadie respondió. En aquellos momentos esa idea rondaba por la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes, pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso para reconocerlo. Claramente el echo de que tuviesen que fugarse del país era prácticamente un hecho, pero el donde ir era una incógnita. Todos los países europeos estaban al tanto de la guerra, y era cuestión de horas para que la noticia del asesinato de Lord Voldemort recorriera cada centímetro del continente. Y el hecho de intentar salir a otro continente suponía hacerlo mediante un _Traslador_ controlado por personal del ministerio, por lo cual no había forma de lograrlo, a menos de que fuera como _muggle, _pero eso también era muy riesgoso.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche bebiendo en silencio, muy de vez en cuando alguno mencionaba palabras vacías, que nunca recibían respuesta. La cabeza de Rodolphus no paraba de trabajar, formulaba teorías, ideas, planes, que a veces lo convencían por completo de algo, pero no lograba mantener mucho la convicción de ninguna. Al fin, muy entrada la noche, se quedo dormido apoyado sobre la mesa y con un vaso en la mano. En sus sueños vagaba por la escuela de magos, que estaba repleto de _muggles _por todos los pasillos, los salones de clases y los jardines, también estaba Dumbledore, que volvía a ser el director de la escuela y como nueva regla había eliminado la casa de Slytherin.

Un fuerte estruendo lo despertó abruptamente, se enderezo de inmediato apuntado con su varita en cualquier dirección, pero no había sido más que Goyle, que se había caído de su silla de tan borracho que estaba. A su lado estaba Mulciber, que parecía estar meditando algo, entre sus manos aun tenía un vaso con whisky de fuego, pero lleno, parecía como si no hubiera cambiado de posición en toda la noche, y tenía un rostro totalmente deplorable.

-¿No has dormido nada?.- Le pregunto Rodolphus al mirarlo.

-No creo que pueda volver a dormir nunca.- Le respondió el aludido con su vista perdida.

-¿A pasado algo?

-Si, por la noche llego Selwyn, dijo que un mocoso se le había colgado antes de desaparecerse, por lo que tuvo que irse antes a otro sitio para despistarlo.

-¿Y Lucius, no ha venido?.- era Goyle, que se había incorporado con gran dificultad, y ahora preguntaba con un deje de ilusión.

-Lucius no vendrá, esa rata albina debe estarse justificando con los del ministerio, igual que la primera vez, yo que el Señor Tenebroso, lo habría matado en cuanto hubiese podido.- Respondió Lestrange, con ira acentuando sus palabras, mientras que Goyle palidecía ante la sola idea.

Rodolphus se levanto para darle una mirada general a la habitación, la mayoría de sus compañeros yacían dormidos o demasiado ebrios en cualquier rincón de la cabaña, alzó la varita e hizo un movimiento rápido, acto seguido se escucho un ruido tremendo, que los hizo a saltar a todos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Tenemos que hablar, ahora.- les dijo Rodolphus, haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso ya tienes una idea de cómo salir del país sin que nos descubran?.- Yaxley tomo una de las sillas que había ido a parar a u rincón la noche anterior, y se acerco a la mesa.

-No creo debamos irnos.- Rodolphus volvió a tomar asiento, y volvió a dirigirle una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, con el semblante muy serio.- Anoche estuve pensando mucho, y creo no debiéramos arrancarnos como si fuéramos unos vulgares ladrones. Estamos defendiendo nuestro honor como magos, y pienso que estuvimos demasiado cerca como para darnos por vencidos ahora.

Nadie parecía haber entendido bien lo que había dicho Rodolphus.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Quieres continuar… Sin el Señor Tenebroso?

-El Señor Tenebroso solo se dedicaba a dar órdenes, pero éramos nosotros los que actuábamos siempre, fuimos nosotros los que logramos tomarnos el ministerio, nosotros matamos a un montón de esos idiotas de la Orden del Fénix; Si nos unimos, podremos lograrlo, ya sabemos como hacerlo.

-¿Tu crees que es llegar, tomar la decisión de matar a todos los _sangre sucia_, tomarnos el ministerio y sentarnos a gobernar?, ¿Así de simple?, además hablas como si no te importara en lo mas mínimo que el Señor Tenebroso haya muerto.- Crabbe parecía totalmente indignado por la proposición de Lestrange.

-Vincent, Vincent.- comenzó Rodolphus con una falsa voz amable.- ¿Tu crees que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese demostrado algo de pesar por la muerte de tantos de nosotros?, ¿De verdad crees que hubiese organizado una despedida digna para todos ellos?, ¿Crees que hubiese sentido el pesar que sientes tu, por la muerte de tu hijo? Por favor Vincent no seas crédulo, es una perdida, si, pero no nos debe detener, debemos seguir luchando por el honor de todos nosotros.- concluyo con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro, sabia muy bien que Crabbe era tremendamente moldeable, por algo Lucius Malfoy lo había tenido a el y a Goyle bajos sus ordenes todos esos años, y con Crabbe no faltaba mas que eso para convencerlo de sus planes.

-¿Cual es tu plan?

-Esperar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Esperar?, esto es una ridiculez, esperar, ¿A que vamos a esperar? A que nos vengan a atrapar y nos metan en Askaban o nos condenen al beso del dementor. ¡Tu plan es un suicidio, maldita sea!- Yaxley estaba realmente nervioso con todo eso, por eso sus reacciones eran algo exageradas, aunque reflejaban bien el pensamiento de los presentes.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?, Vamos Yaxley, salgamos ahora mismo de aquí, lleguemos a Hogwarts, entramos a la fuerza y nos ponemos a mandar maldiciones como locos, ¡Total, alguna debería darle a Potter entre los ojos!- Rodolphus se había molestado bastante ante la reacción de Yaxley y la falta de comprensión que mostraban todos esos ineptos.- Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer ahora. La victoria a esos desgraciados debe haberlos envalentonado mucho, ya lo vimos cuando tuvimos que escapar, ya no es cosa de utilizar violencia, sino que ahora debemos pasar a la inteligencia, planificación. Debemos tener paciencia y esperar el momento apropiado para atacar. Propongo que nos escondamos aquí por los próximos días y veamos como va el mundo mágico, estoy seguro de que Potter quedara vulnerable en cualquier momento ahora que creen que todo se acabo, ya lo vamos a atrapar, de eso estoy seguro.

A pesar de todo era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido, así que nadie se opuso a la idea. En los siguientes días se turnaban para salir de la cabaña a buscar comida en algunos pueblos _muggles, _y por las noches vagaban medios disfrazados por callejones de magos para tratar de conseguir algún ejemplar del _El profeta_ que les pudiera poner al tanto de lo que pasaba en su mundo. Las cosas iban bastante bien en los primeros días, y estaban más tranquilos al ver que su refugio los protegía a la perfección, ya que por lo que podían ver en el periódico los estaban buscando por cada rincón de Gran Bretaña.

Una madrugada especialmente estrellada, Rodolphus volvía del callejón Knocturn con un ejemplar de _El profeta _bajo el brazo y una buena idea rondándole en la cabeza. Entro en la cabaña y comprobó que para variar, sus compañeros se estaban emborrachando.

-Okey caballeros, aparten los vasos de sus bocas que traigo buenas noticias, y debemos discutir nuestro gran golpe.- Para su favor, ninguno de los mortifagos presentes estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no entender lo que decía, por lo que lo obedecieron y prestaron atención expectantes.

-Excelente, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?.- Yaxley como siempre era el más inquisitivo de todos.

Rodolphus extendió el periódico y lo dejo sobre la mesa, una foto de Harry Potter cubría prácticamente la totalidad de la portada.

"_**HONORES PARA EL ELEGIDO"**_

_El nuevo ministro de la magia prepara un masivo acto de reconocimiento para el niño que vivió._

_Véase pagina 5._

-Bueno bueno, lamentablemente no tenemos muchos deseos de leer en estos momentos.- Continuó Yaxley.- ¿Cual es tu brillante idea?

-Ese Shacklebolt planea hacer un acto público para hacerle un "reconocimiento" a Potter, y se espera que lleguen miles de personas, el ministerio va a ser un caos ese día, creo que no habrá mejor instancia que esa para encargarnos del chiquillo.

-¿No crees que de todas formas nos descubrirían si llegáramos hasta allí para matar al niño?- pregunto Gregory Goyle, con su habitual voz de bobo.

-La verdad es que no me explico, Goyle, como es que te otorgaron el permiso de utilizar una varita mágica, si tienes mas de troll que de mago.- le contesto Rodolphus, inalterable pero con el tono de voz mas frio que pudo utilizar.- Utilizaremos poción multijugos para infiltrarnos en el ministerio, y así romper sus defensas desde adentro.

-Rodolphus, no me gustaría que me trataras de troll, pero sigo teniendo una duda, ¿Cómo vamos a lograr tal maravilla, cuando somos menos de diez magos?- esta ves fue Mulciber el que hablaba.

-Que bueno que seas tu, mi querido amigo el que me hace esta pregunta. Ya fuiste capas de dar vuelta a todo el ministerio una vez a punta de tus famosísimos _imperios. _Esta vez lo que nos vendría bien seria que fueras a algunos sitios con magos, y reclutaras unos cuantos para desarrollar nuestro plan. Nosotros nos encargaremos de infiltrarnos en el ministerio, para romper sus defensas desde adentro.- el Lestrange hacia todos sus esfuerzos por tratar de contagiar su optimismo a los demás, y el en lo personal no daba mas de regocijo.- y con la primera fase del plan necesito tu ayuda, Yaxley, ya que eres el ultimo que trabajó en el ministerio en un cargo mas o menos importante, ¿Crees que puedas averiguar de alguna manera el paradero de alguno de los guardias del ministerio?, pero debe ser uno competente, ojala que nadie nunca vaya a dudar de el.

-No creo que me sea imposible eso, pero debes darme un par de días para tratar de contactar un viejo amigo que me pueda proporcionar la información.- Yaxley al fin comenzaba a notarse mas positivo en cuanto a las ideas de Rodolphus.

-¡Perfecto!, bueno queridos compañeros, creo que ahora si podemos justificar una noche de juerga, antes de los preparativos para nuestro golpe.- dijo levantando un vaso de whisky de fuego.- por nosotros, los últimos mortifagos.

Yaxley se demoro exactamente los dos días que había prometido en encontrar el nombre que buscaba, había tenido que recurrir a la fuerza y a unos potentes _obliviates,_ pero con su experiencia en ese tipo de trabajos, no corrían ningún peligro de ser descubiertos.

-Paul Gray, vive en una población de _muggles_ a las afueras de North London. Es del área de seguridad, generalmente controla el atrio, lleva unos cuantos años de impecable trabajo, por lo que pude averiguar, esta apunto de ser ascendido. También esta casado con Dyna Gray, tiene dos hijos Aarón de siete años y Karla de once. Creo que sin duda es nuestra mejor carta.

-Excelente Yaxley, creo que ahora debería espiar por un par de días para ver los turnos que toma y el comportamiento de su familia.

-No te preocupes por eso tampoco Rodolphus, por otro lado también pude averiguar otras cosas, esta semana esta trabajando de tarde en el ministerio, por lo que llega a su casa alrededor de las once de la noche, su señora lo espera en pie, y sus dos hijos a esas horas ya están durmiendo.

-Vaya, si que te esmeraste en esto, muchas gracias, me encargare yo mismo de lo que viene.

Había pensado llevar a acabo la primera fase de su plan a la noche siguiente, ya que antes debía conseguir dosis necesarias de poción multijugos para meterse en el ministerio, y eso lo haría esa misma noche en el callejón _Knocturn._

Al día siguiente, estaba listo para actuar a eso de las nueve de la noche, justo cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, se apareció en North London y con paso rápido busco la casa de los Gray. Al llegar al frontis abrió sin ninguna dificultad la reja del frontis, avanzo sigilosamente por el costado del patio hasta llegar a la ventana que daba a la cocina, ahí estaba Dyna, llevando unos platos a la mesa del comedor, se acerco a la puerta trasera, que justamente daba a la cocina, y entro a la casa.

Camino tratando de dar pasos inaudibles para los oídos de Dyna, atravesó la cocina y se encontró con el comedor, la mujer estaba de espalda a el acomodando unos cubiertos al costado de los platos, Rodolphus levanto su varita y apunto directo a la nuca, pero al realizar el movimiento su capa produjo un sonido de rose, que alerto a Dyna de su presencia. La mujer fue mucho mas rápida de los que a Rodolphus le hubiese gustado. Al sentir el ruido la mujer se dio vuelta e inmediatamente, luego de comprobar que el que estaba detrás de ella no era su marido, corrió hacia la escalera y subiendo al segundo piso se perdió. Lestrange quedo totalmente sorprendido, eso no estaba entre sus planes, la mujer debía morir de inmediato, pero sin perder la cordura, corrió también hasta la escalera, y subió. En el segundo piso la mujer lo esperaba escondida en su habitación para atacarlo en cuanto apareciera por la puerta, pero Rodolphus era demasiado bueno en duelos como para caer en esa estrategia, y apareciendo un escudo para repeler un hechizo enviado por la mujer, penetro en la oscuridad. Aunque no lograra darle directamente con hechizos, la mujer le hacia muy difíciles las cosas a Lestrange, por lo que este se sentía cada vez mas frustrado y por lo tanto muy furioso. Luego de un momento, y viendo que o podría darle, Dyna le lanzo la cómoda al hombre, que le dio en plena cabeza, aturdiéndole por un momento, que fue bien aprovechado por la mujer, que abandono esa habitación y se dirigió a la de su pequeño hijo, para tratar de salvarlo a el y a su hija antes de que Rodolphus reaccionara, pero lamentablemente el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que este reacciono rápidamente y se lanzo en la búsqueda de su presa. La mujer se encontraba tratando de despertar a su hijo cuando Rodolphus irrumpió en la habitación, este lanzo sin mas una maldición asesina, que logro ser esquivada por la mujer y su pequeño.

-¡_Desmaius!-_ la mujer no perdía las esperanzas de lograr reducir al agresor. Pero este con un simple movimiento de varita se lo mando de vuelta, y dio en la cama del pequeño, partiéndole un par de patas.

-¡_Crucio_!- el hechizo dio de lleno en un espejo que estaba tras las cabezas de la madre y el hijo.

-¿Qué pasa mami?- Karla había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación, y lloraba a causa del pánico que le producía presenciar aquella escena. Rodolphus se dio vuelta para mirar a la niña, pero en ese momento una maldición asesina le rozo la oreja izquierda, la mujer había fallado por muy poco.

-¡Maldita hija de puta!- Rodolphus sentía que explotaría por la ira.- _¡petrificus totalus!_- la mujer quedo petrificada al instante, solo sus ojos podían moverse, y reflejaban un pánico tremendo. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita hizo que Karla fuera a parar muy violentamente al lado de su hermano.

-¿Me ves, Maldita?- y le propino un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz, que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente.- Si, me ves.- avanzo en dirección a los pequeños, estaba trastornado por la furia, llego hasta ellos y se volvió hacia Dyna, para volver a hablarle.- ¡Mírame ahora!, ¡_Sectumsempra_!- Acuchilló con furia el aire con su varita, y la maldición alcanzo el cuello de ambos pequeños a la vez. El efecto fue inmediato, la sangre saltaba a chorros, la mirada de los niños se perdía en la habitación, y al cabo de un par de segundos, miraban sin ver.

-_Avada Kedavra._- El cuerpo de Dyna también azotó con un ruido sordo el piso. Rodolphus en esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo, no por la culpa de lo que acababa de hacer, si no que por haber perdido la compostura de esa manera.

Hizo levitar los cadáveres hasta la salida de aquella habitación, los condujo hasta otra, que aun no había visto y que sin duda debía ser la de Karla, abrió un armario grande y escondió los tres cuerpos ahí, se dio la vuelta limpio la sangre que había derramado por el camino y volvió a la habitación de Aarón. Se sentó en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la muralla, y se dispuso a esperar a que llegara Paul.

Al cabo de un par de horas sintió ruido en el piso inferior de la casa, sabia que era Gray, por lo que trato de agudizar el oído para sentirlo cuando subiera. Se le había ocurrido una idea, para atraparlo sin tener que causar tanto alboroto nuevamente. Alzó su varita y con un movimiento un chorrito de la sangre salió disparada hasta el espejo roto que estaba en la muralla, al hacer contacto con la superficie, la sangre comenzó a formar una pequeña frase, "No mires atrás". Acto seguido Rodolphus se escondió tras un ropero medio destruido que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, y se quedo esperando ahí hasta que Paul hubiese subido hasta aquel lugar, y eso no demoro mucho, Gray ya venia bastante atemorizado por lo que había visto en la habitación de al lado, pero lo que encontró en aquella termino por destruirlo. No tardo en desplomarse, y lloriqueo un momento, Rodolphus sabia que querría inspeccionar la habitación, así que aguanto las ganas de terminar de una vez, y en efecto, Paul no tardo en levantarse, aunque su aspecto era lamentable, dio un vistazo general al sitio, y según lo pronosticado fijó su vista en el espejo, avanzo apenas, tropezándose con todo lo que había por el camino, llego al espejo. Rodolphus sigilosamente se puso en marcha, siguió a Paul, medio agachado, para no delatarse y se puso tras el, totalmente erguido ahora, para que el hombre pudiese verlo a través del espejo, empuño su varita con mayor fuerza, y la levanto, apuntándole a la espalda de Gray, y entonces sucedió, ambos pares de ojos hicieron contacto a través del destrozado espejo.

_-¡Desmaius!_

Más o menos a la media noche, Rodolphus se apareció afuera de la cabaña, cargando el cuerpo de Paul Gray en sus hombros, abrió la puerta y descubrió que sus compañeros los esperaban, tal cual les había dicho, en un rincón tenían la silla en la que ataría a Gray, el Lestrange avanzo con el y lo sentó, se alejo un par de pasos y murmuro.

-_Incarcerous._- unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y ataron fuertemente el cuerpo.

-Yaxley, Selwyn. Por favor, ¿Pueden ir hasta la casa de este desgraciado, y ordenar un poco el desastre?, las cosa se complicaron un poquito.- les dijo Rodolphus a ambos.- ah… y hay unos

cadáveres escondidos en un armario en el segundo piso, deberían deshacerse de ellos también, por favor. – los aludidos asintieron y salieron de la cabaña de inmediato. -_Ennervate.- _ahora dirigía la varita nuevamente hasta su victima.

Paul dio un respingo, abrió y cerró los ojos rápidamente, aquella habitación estaba muy iluminada en comparación con la de su hijo, al cabo de un momento logro fijar la vista en Rodolphus, y comprendió de inmediato todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, maldito?, ¿Qué les has hecho a mi familia, donde están mis hijos?, ¡QUIERO A MI HIJOS!- Paul estaba fuera de si.

-Tranquilo Paul, no te hará bien exaltarte tanto.- Rodolphus disfrutaba tremendamente con la desesperación del otro.- Lamentablemente no puedo darte en el gusto, mi querido amigo, tu hijos en estos momentos no están… presentables, por así decirlo.

Paul confirmo todos sus temores, y aunque ya lo hubiese imaginado no pudo evitar su llanto.

-¿ Que quieres de mi?. -Repitió entre sollozos.- No tengo nada para ustedes, yo no se nada…

-Tan solo quiero conversar contigo, Paul.- La voz que empleaba Rodolphus era nauseabundamente amable.- entiendo lo que significa perder a la familia, yo perdí a mi amada esposa en la batalla de Hogwarts, fue terrible. Pero se lo que te puede animar en estos momento, mira, tengo unas cuantas botellas del mejor whisky de fuego.

-¡NO QUIERO NADA TUYO, HIJO DE PUTA!.

-Oh calma Paul, haber, déjame ayudarte… _imperio.-_ ya teniéndolo totalmente controlado le vertió whisky en la boca. Rodolphus ya no quería mas complicaciones, por lo que manteniendo a Paul totalmente borracho, se le haría mucho mas fácil leerle la mente.

Luego de haberlo liberado de la maldición imperdonable, y haberlo dejado tranquilo para que el whisky de fuego hiciera su efecto. Rodolphus se dispuso a arrancarle toda la información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su segunda parte del plan.

-_Legeremens…_

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, la cabeza de Paul caía como peso muerto sobre su pecho, totalmente agotado, en vano había tratado de luchar contra Rodolphus, pero este de todas formas había robado cada gota de información que poseía. El Lestrange también estaba muy agotado, haber tenido que estar tanto tiempo dentro de la cabeza del otro, había conllevado un gran esfuerzo y una tremenda concentración, pero al fin y al cabo, todo había valido la pena.

-Okey… Mulciber, ¿Cómo vas con lo que te pedí el otro día?

-He logrado someter a una quincena de personas, todas asistirán al acto, llegaran a la entrada de visitas a las once con cuarenta y cinco AM, entre todas lograran armar un desorden suficiente como para que los guardias del atrio pierdan la concentración, ahí es cuando nosotros podremos pasar sin mayor control disfrazados con la poción multijugos, una vez dentro, nos resguardaran permaneciendo siempre cerca nuestro, lo que nos puede servir para no mantenernos tan visibles y distinguibles.

-Perfecto, estando en esa instancia encontrare el momento apropiado, de seguro el publico va a estar muy exaltado y barullento, y crearan la distracción necesaria para que yo pude lanzarle una maldición asesina al mocoso.

-los sometidos nos apoyaran en caso de que haya que luchar antes de abandonar el ministerio.- continuo Mulciber.

-Okey, muy buen trabajo, ahora…- Rodolphus se acerco a Paul le arranco un gran mechón de pelo, y se lo entrego a Mulciber, junto con una botellita de poción.- hazte pasar por este infeliz, se discreto, arregla todo para que nuestra huida del ministerio sea rápida y sin contratiempos.- levanto la varita, apunto a su propia sien y extrajo un hilo plateado, que no parecía ni liquido ni gaseoso, y lo deposito en una pequeña botella vacía.- aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas para hacer todo eso. Buena suerte.

Rodolphus espero hasta que Mulciber hubiera abandonado la cabaña, miro a sus otros compañeros que estaban presenciando la escena.

-Necesito un vaso de whisky.- y acto seguido se dio rápidamente vuelta hacia Paul y lo apunto con su varita.- _¡Desmaius!-_ El hechizo fue tan potente que el cuerpo amarrado a la silla salto por los aires y fue a estrellarse contra la muralla, y ahí quedo Paul, tirado en el piso, entre un manojo de cuerdas y trozos de madera.

El día del acto llegó, los mortifagos estaban despiertos desde las seis de la mañana y se hallaban repasando cada punto del plan, Rodolphus había prohibido las juergas en los últimosdos días, por lo que estaban en muy buenas condiciones. Cada cual tenía un mechón de cabello, que habían recolectado de distintas localidades _muggles_, a las once y media partirían rumbo al ministerio. Estaban tratando de tomar desayuno, aunque nadie tenía hambre, se veían bastante nerviosos, matar no era nada nuevo para ellos, pero actuar bajo las órdenes de alguien que no fuera el Señor Tenebroso les restaba algo de seguridad. Ya eran las once con veinticinco.

-Bien amigos, la hora a llegado. No les revolveré la cabeza con mas instrucciones, se que todos saben ya muy bien lo que tienen que hacer, ahora si les quiero recordar que esto lo hacemos por el bien de la magia, es necesario hacer todo esto por depurar la raza. – Rodolphus estaba igual de nervioso que ellos, pero no quería demostrarlo para no desmoralizar al grupo.- Ahora creo que seria conveniente que cada uno tomara la dosis de poción multijugos que le fue asignada, para que podamos partir cuanto antes.

Todos los presentes empinaron sus vasos con poción y el cambio comenzó, al cabo de un momento, todos eran perfectos desconocidos.

Llegaron a la cabina telefónica a las once con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, había una fila de gente esperando para entrar así que se pusieron al final, y trataron de entablar conversación para aparentar tranquilidad y poder pasar desapercibidos. Entraron de a tres a la cabina, la típica voz femenina les pregunto su destino, y al mencionar que se dirigían al atrio, es piso comenzó a descender, tragándose la luz que provenía del exterior. Cuando llegaron al atrio, Rodolphus, Selwyn y Yaxley, que fueron los primeros tres en bajar, se encontraron con el caos que estaban armando un grupo de personas confundidas, así que pasaron rápidamente la zona de control, procurando no parecer muy sospechosos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron hasta ellos sus otros compañeros, al parecer la entrada al ministerio había salido tal cual lo habían planeado.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que apareció el ministro y comenzó a dar su discurso, ninguno podía poner atención a lo que hablaba, pero se daban cuenta de que seguramente debía estar diciendo algo que a todo el resto de la gente le gustaba, por cada cierto rato el atrio estallaba en aplausos. Rodolphus logro poner la atención necesaria cuando al fin en el escenario aparecieron un montón de personas, y justo en el centro, como rodeado de un aura especial estaba su objetivo, Harry Potter.

Saco la varita del bolsillo interno de su capa, y se aferro a ella con una fuerza innecesaria, ya todo había salido muy bien, no había ningún motivo para pensar que fallaría con el resto, si era la parte más fácil de todo el plan. Las palabras de Kingsley viajaban por el aire a una velocidad impresionante, no alcanzaba a entender lo que escuchaba cuando otra vez el público rompía en aplausos. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, estaba a punto de lograr lo que tanto había deseado el Señor Tenebroso, si lo lograba el, demostraría que era mas grande que aquel mago, albergaría el respeto de todo el mundo, pero tenia que apresurarse, debía hacerlo rápido, no iba a poder seguir controlándose, se delataría a el y a sus compinches en cualquier momento.

- Pero no a todos se les dará dicho reconocimiento. Hay una persona que fue el centro de la oposición a la magia oscura, que fue capaz de tomar la decisión de renunciar a su propia vida por el bienestar de todos nosotros, pese al miedo y a la tentación de rendirse, se mantuvo firme en la lucha y fue nuestro principal salvador. Le otorgo una Orden de Merlín de primer grado al señor Harry James Potter.

Luego de esas palabras, reino el caos absoluto. Era ahora o nunca, apunto su varita en dirección al escenario, esta le quemaba los dedos, no lo hubiese aguantado niun minuto mas.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!-_ el rayo atravesó a una velocidad vertiginosa, una voz en su cabeza seguía la trayectoria de la muerte.- _¡Ya esta!, estas muerto mocoso, solo espera a morir, ¿Qué?...No…no, quédate ahí, ¿Qué haces?...mierda…se movió._


	8. Capitulo 8 Sed de venganza

Hola a todos, les traigo el capitulo siguiente, que deberia haber publicado hace unos dias, peio que me fue imposible, a que la semana pasada y y hasta hoy, estube en periodo de examenes en la Universidad, pero ya paso al fin :D!

bueno ojala les guste el capitulo, que a mi me gusto :D!. dejenme reviews para saber que opinan uds!

**saludos a todos **

**Don Shon  
**

**Capitulo 8. Sed de venganza.**

Era realmente desagradable esa sensación, después de todo lo que había pasado, Harry había adoptado la infantil ilusión de no tener que volver a ver a alguien morir, aunque ya la maldita realidad le demostraba la poca razón que podía tener. Aunque lo realmente desagradable había sido reconocer el cuerpo que yacía inerte prácticamente a sus pies, era Augusta Longbottom, estaba tumbada boca arriba, en una posición imposible de lograrla conscientemente, su rostro no mostraba terror, como el de la mayoría de los rostros de los cadáveres que lamentablemente había visto Harry, en cambio, Augusta mostraba una desagradable sonrisa, como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le esperaba. Parado al lado del cuerpo, se encontraba Neviille, no mostraba ninguna emoción reconocible en su rostro, tan solo se dignaba a estar parado ahí, mirando a su abuela asesinada, Harry tenia la impresión de que en cualquier momento regresaría al presente aquel niño tímido que había conocido en su primer año de escuela.

Harry, volvió la cabeza hacia el publico, la trayectoria de la maldición había dividido a la multitud en dos, formando un pasillo, al final de este, aun se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, bastante alto, de cabello rubio, vestido con una capa verde oliva sobre una túnica color ocre, y que empuñaba aun una varita en dirección al escenario. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry salto del escenario y cayó en el improvisado pasillo, estaba cegado por la ira, no aguantaría mas muertes injustas, atraparía a ese mortifago, porque aunque a ese en especial no lo conociera, no cabía ni la mas mínima duda de que era uno de ellos. Pero en aquel momento el caos se apodero del Ministerio de la Magia, el pasillo se deformo, la gente gritaba y corría en todas direcciones, pero aun así Harry lograba ver la rubia cabellera sobresalir por sobre la multitud de cabezas, y parecía estar estático ahí aun, emprendió la carrera en dirección a aquel hombre, aunque era tremendamente difícil. Continuó, al cabo de unos segundos estaba frente a frente con aquel extraño, definitivamente no lo había visto nunca, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar cordialidad ni a presentarse.

_-¡Desmaius!-_ ataco de inmediato al mortifago.

Al extraño le bastó solo con levantar su varita para desviar el hechizo. Apunto al pecho de Harry con decisión, pero algo lo detuvo en último momento, por su cara de sorpresa parecía que le estuviera pasando algo internamente que lo tomo de improvisto. De pronto su cara parecía hervir, borboteaba y la desfiguraba completamente, y Harry al fin lo comprendió, no le conocía por que seguramente esa apariencia era de alguna persona que en ese momento estaba a miles de kilómetros, pero que había sido prestada por uno de los mortifagos que había consumido poción_ multijugos._

Ante el, ahora, había una persona totalmente distinta, era un hombre quizás igual de alto que el anterior, pero moreno y objetivamente bastante atractivo, aunque mostraba un claro desgaste físico, y estaba un poco mas flaco que una persona normal de su estatura, pero que aun inspiraba bastante respeto.

-Eh, Rodolphus, vámonos, ¡ya se jodió todo!- un hombre le gritaba al mortifago desde un par de metros mas allá.

¿Rodolphus?, y ese rostro, Harry estaba convencido de que lo conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde. Pero en el descuido de Harry, Rodolphus había decidido hacerle caso al hombre, y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida.

-¡OH NO! ¿DONDE VAS HIJO DE PUTA?, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, LESTRANGE!.- Neville había pasado corriendo por el lado de Harry, hecho un energúmeno con la varita en alto.

Lestrange…! Rodolphus Lestrange!, era el esposo de Bellatrix Lestrange, ¡claro¡. Si había visto una vez una foto de ellos en _El profeta_, la vez que se fugaron de Askaban, hacia unos años atrás. Y de nuevo volvía a escapar, una vez mas, luego de haber torturado hasta la locura a los padres de Neville, junto a la maniaca de su mujer, ahora había acecinado a su abuela, el único familiar cuerdo que le quedaba al muchacho. No, no volvería escapar.

Salió corriendo también, en persecución de Neville, y al ver que Lestrange ya alcanzaba una de las chimeneas, por la que podría escapar, Harry tomo una decisión apresurada, siempre evitaba lo mas que podía usar maldiciones imperdonables, y cuando lo hizo en ese momento, fue como si todo el odio que estaba sintiendo por Lestrange viajara por su cuello, luego al hombro, el brazo, la mano y los dedos, produciéndole una quemazón en la piel.

_-¡crucio!_

El rayo viajo a través del atrio a una velocidad asombrosa, pero no dio con su blanco al fin del recorrido, si no que fue a dar contra la pared, en la que se produjo una explosión tremenda una vez que despedazó los azulejos. Rodolphus al darse cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir, cambio de opinión, dio media vuelta, su cara estaba desfigurada por la rabia, sus ojos centelleaban y anunciaban a gritos el deseo de descuartizarlo al estilo _muggle, _su hermano, Rabastan, al verlo que se había devuelto, comprendió al instante que la huida se había cancelado, conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabia que no habría nada en el mundo que lo detuviese cuando se decidía a matar.

-¡Vuelta!-Rabastan estaba decidido a apoyar a su hermano en la lucha, pero de todas formas necesitaba de la ayuda de los demás.- Mulciber, ordénales que nos ayuden. -Le dijo al hombre señalando al grupo de personas que los rodeaban, eran los sometidos a la maldición _imperio._

Rodolphus, encaró a Neville y a Harry, ni siquiera se le vio la mano cuando la levanto para atacar al par, gracias a los buenos reflejos que había adquirido en sus años jugando _quidditch_, Harry pudo esquivar por muy poco el hechizo asesino, que se perdió entre la multitud.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

_-¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_-¡Reducto!_

_-¡Crucio!_

La batalla entre el trío era salvaje, Lestrange lo único que quería era asesinar a los muchachos, por otra parte, aunque no fueran igual de diestros que el mortifago, ambos jóvenes respondían valerosamente, y lograban mantenerlo a raya. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo por el atrio, alrededor de ellos la multitud había ido desapareciendo, solo quedaban los mortifagos, que ya habían recuperado su apariencia normal, y los miembros del E D, Orden del Fénix y algunos funcionarios del ministerios, aurores entre otros. De vez en cuando al moverse Harry tropezaba con uno que otro cadáver, que no lograba reconocer, para no perder la concentración.

Por otro lado Kingsley batallaba con Yaxley, que no tenía reparo en mandar maldición asesina tras otra, Ron y George batallaban con crabbe y Golye en una esquina, la profesora McGonagall se encargaba de un grupo de magos ordenados por Mulciber, no muy diestros pero si decididos, el Señor Weasley ayudaba a su hijo, Bill, a contener a tres mortifagos, que lo único que querían era ir hasta donde luchaban Harry y Neville, con Rodolphus Lestrange .

Todo el gentío luchaba, se veían un sin fin de luces de todos los colores por todos lados. Aunque los mortifagos recibían una valiosa ayuda por parte de las personas que había conseguido Mulciber, no lograban resistir mucho el ataque de los héroes de la Guerra. Como Harry y Neville eran mucho más jóvenes que Rodolphus y gozaban de una salud mucho más estable que la del mortifago, por lo cual tenían una mejor condición física, al cabo de un rato ya parecían controlar mas la lucha. Desesperadamente Lestrange trataba de hacer retroceder a los muchachos que en ese momento lo tenían medio arrinconado, como ya no lograría darle certeramente con un hechizo, apuntó a un grupo de sillas que estaba desparramado por un rincón, las sillas de deshicieron en trozos no mayores que pequeñas flechas que salieron despedidas rápidamente en dirección a los muchachos, Harry logro aparecer apenas un encantamiento escudo, que lo protegió de los proyectiles, mientras tanto Neville enviaba un _Expelliarmus _de vuelta, entonces Harry muy hábilmente hizo levitar con un _Wingardium leviosa_ un trozo especialmente puntiagudo de madera que estaba ahora en el suelo, y con un _Expulso_ lo envió directamente hacia el mortifago. Hechizo y madera viajaron por el aire en dirección a Lestrange, el hechizo de Neville llego primero a su objetivo, y era muy importante que Rodolphus conservara su varita, por lo que rechazo el Expelliarmus con un movimiento, pero ya era muy tarde para detener la estaca de madera, por lo que esta fue a enterrarse justo en su muslo izquierdo, dejando fuera de combate a Rodolphus por un momento, que fue aprovechado por Neville, acorto la distancia rápidamente entre el y el mortifago, y le propinó un puñetazo tremendo en la nariz, que comenzó a sangrar copiosamente de forma instantánea, no contento con aquello, Neville tomo una silla, que estaba tirada a poca distancia de donde se encontraban , y se la destrozo en la cabeza, dejando prácticamente sin conocimiento a Lestrange.

Habían estado luchando al lado de la estatua que estaba en el centro del atrio, esta estatua había sido reinstalada, luego de haberla cambiado por la que estaba en el tiempo del gobierno de Thicknesse. Neville, cegado por la ira, estaba dispuesto a ponerle fin a la batalla, al fin se desquitaría de lo que le habían hecho a sus padres, y vengaría la muerte de su abuela. Levanto su varita y apunto al mortifago directo al rostro.

_-¡Avad…!_

De pronto una gran explosión retumbo en el atrio, interrumpiendo a Neville. La estatua había sido destruida, y una lluvia de trozos contundentes se repartió por los aires. Un peñasco especialmente grande fue a darle en la cabeza a Neville, que se desplomo instantáneamente sin conocimiento, Harry también recibió un golpe, pero de un trozo mucho mas pequeño que el que golpeara a su amigo, pero de todas formas le produjo un corte en una de sus cejas. El desconcierto que se produjo producto de la explosión, fue acertadamente utilizado por los mortifagos, que aprovecharon para emprender su huida, Rabastan con ayuda de Goyle se encargaron de ir a rescatar a Rodolphus, que aun yacía totalmente aturdido en el piso entre los escombros.

-¡ATRAPENLOS!- grito uno de los aurores del ministerio, al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo los mortifagos.

Una lluvia colorida de hechizos atravesó el atrio en dirección a los fugitivos, pero de manera muy inteligente, Mulciber y las personas que estaban hechizadas, se instalaron al final de la huida, para proteger a los mortifagos, que ya estaban llegando a las chimeneas por donde podrían salir del ministerio. Los cuerpos caían al piso tal como insectos, alcanzado por las maldiciones, nadie trataba de lanzar algún hechizo inmovilizador o algo por el estilo, si no que tiraban a matar.

Mulciber cayó muerto a unos diez metros de una de las chimeneas, liberando así a los pocos inocentes que quedaban bajo el efecto de la maldición _imperio_, sin saber que hacer y totalmente desconcertados por hallarse en esa situación, se lanzaban al piso para protegerse de las maldiciones. Los verdaderos mortifagos quedaron totalmente expuestos ahora. Kingsley viendo que a esa distancia era muy difícil atinarles con un hechizo, decidió lanzarles los restos de la estatua que estaban regados por el piso, aplicando varios _Expulsos_ los trozos salieron despedidos como balas de cañón. Rápidamente esta idea mostro ser mucho mas efectiva, ya que dos mortifagos cayeron derrotados con sendas rajaduras en sus cabezas, El ministro volvió a repetir el acto, pero los escombros que quedaban disponibles ya no eran como los anteriores, sino que bastante menos contundentes, por lo que no fueron suficiente para hacer caer a ningún mortifago, cosa que no significaba que no hubiesen recibido su piedrazo antes de desaparecer por las chimeneas.

Ron, Bill y el Señor Weasley no parecían aceptar la idea de dejarlos escapar, y se desaparecieron también por las chimeneas que los mortifagos habia utilizado para partir en dirección a los baños _muggles_ que servían de entrada o de salida a los que estaban conectadas aquellas chimeneas. Harry no comprendió muy bien el fanatismo de los weasleys por detenerlos, pero no le parecía muy relevante cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas en ese momento, le preocupaba mas Neville, que aun se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, y su abuela, que yacía a unos metros de su nieto, Harry se acerco a su amigo para comprobar su estado, y fijarse en la gravedad del golpe que había recibido, ni siquiera la inconsciencia había ablandado sus facciones, que aun se conservaban en una mueca de ira.

Se incorporo rápidamente al escuchar un llanto, era la Señora Weasley, camino rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban un grupo tratando de contenerla, por el camino, Harry, no fue capas de echarle un vistazo a los cadáveres, que estaban regados por el atrio, pero al contemplar aquella escena temió lo peor.

-¿Qué…que sucedió?-Pregunto vacilante el muchacho.

Hermione se acerco rauda hasta el y se le lanzo a los brazos, la muchacha tenia los ojos anegados de lagrimas mal contenidas.

-Oh Harry… los… los mortifagos…

-¿Los mortifagos que Hermione?¿A quien han asesinado?

-¡No!... Los mortifagos…ellos…los mortifagos se llevaron a alguien, Harry- le confeso la muchacha entre fuertes sollozos.


End file.
